What Fate Can Overcome
by TDWidow
Summary: Haunted by dreams of her missing family, Mara and Luke search the galaxy for clues. Their quest leads them to a technology-barren planet called Arda, where they quickly learn that the Skywalker name is hated. LotR crossover. Mention of slash & mpreg.
1. Mara's Nightmare

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** Welcome to my Arda trilogy part two! Part one can be found in "Cruel Trick of Fate," but this story can, for the most part, stand on its own. "Cruel Trick of Fate" is really a separate story and gives this one backstory.

For those of you who _have_ read "Cruel Trick," this second part takes place 38 years after the end of that story. In the _Star Wars_ universe, it takes place after Vision of the Future by before Survivor's Quest. Basically, Luke and Mara are newlyweds, but nothing after Vision of the Future has happened yet, because that's as far as I've read in the novels.

Unlike "Cruel Trick," which focused on Obi-Wan during the Clone Wars, this story focuses on Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade Skywalker. _Lord of the Rings_ characters will enter later.

I hope you enjoy! Reviews are always welcome!

**DISCLAIMER** I made up characters that will appear later, but none in this chapter. They don't belong to me.

…

When she was a child being raised by the servants of the Emperor, Mara Jade Skywalker had been told bedtime stories just like every other little girl in the universe. But there was one story that Emperor Palpatine himself would tell her over and over again that remained in her memory for her entire life.

He would have her sit at the foot of his throne. These were her favorite times – his raspy voice and disfigured face never frightened her. He took care of her and taught her how to use her powers. The one who did frighten her was Darth Vader, though he was never cruel to her, so she could never figure out why.

Every time he started the story, Palpatine asked, "Mara, why were the Jedi destroyed?"

And every time, she answered, "Because they were weak traitors who turned on you and the Republic."

"Yes." He would nod. "Once upon a time, a very well-respected Jedi Master crash-landed on a planet that no one had ever found before. The very first thing he did was make his droid start to fix his ship, then he went exploring.

"He met the natives not very far away and began living with them. Then one day, he fell in love.

"This made him a bad Jedi, because they were not allowed to fall in love. Soon he found himself with a little girl, just like you. But then his droid fixed his ship and the Jedi flew off, leaving his little girl alone. Do you know what happened to her?"

Mara, whose bright green eyes were always round and wide by this point of the story, would shake her head. "What happened to her?" she would ask, though she knew the answer.

"She disappeared," was always the reply. "Was swallowed up by the Force and became a wraith who wandered the planet looking for revenge on the Jedi father who abandoned her." Then he would lean down so that she could see his face clearly. "So that, Mara, is why the Jedi were destroyed. They not only betrayed me, but also their own families. Never forget that."

She never did. As she grew older and began her training as the Emperor's Hand, Mara kept the story of the wraith-girl in the back of her mind. She imagined how it must feel to be a wraith. Eventually without realizing it, she began to move like she thought such a creature would move. By the time she was sent out on her first mission, she was nearly invisible.

Mara was never told anything about her family, other than that they had made the great sacrifice of offering her to the Emperor when she was just a young child. Nevertheless, her heart ached for the abandoned daughter in the story and that fueled her hatred of the Jedi even more.

It took her years to put her life back together after the death of Emperor Palpatine and the victory of the Rebel Alliance. Briefly, before she decided to dedicate her entire existence to fulfilling her master's last mission, she thought about letting herself be swallowed by the Force. Then she could find the wraith-girl and the two of them could spend eternity searching for the people who had ruined their lives.

The events on the backwater world of Wayland, when Mara killed the clone of Luke Skywalker, brought her peace of mind and began to change her outlook on the Jedi. She tried training with Luke at his Academy and slowly the two were able to admit that they were in love.

They story of the wraith-girl still haunted her. She could never find the right moment to ask Luke if he had ever heard of her. Even after they were married, she found that she was afraid that a story that painted the Jedi of the Old Republic in such a negative light would offend her new husband. All of her years in the Emperor's court made her unable to really trust anyone.

Although images of the wraith-girl had appeared on and off in her dreams since she had first heard the story, the first nightmare did not come until the first night she and Luke spend in their new Coruscant apartment after returning from their honeymoon on Ithor.

In the dream, she was a small child in a house on a planet that she had never seen before. Her imagined image of the wraith-girl watched her through a window as she looked around. The house was full of open courtyards and graceful arches, with soaring balconies that overlooked a rushing river. Murals and statues of slender humanoid aliens lined the long corridors. She followed closely behind a man as he walked into a room. There was a little boy beside her – her brother.

Brother? She had never known her family, but she felt like she would have known deep down if she had a sibling. The Force, in its infinite wisdom, had never led her to believe that she had been separated from anyone.

Suddenly the scene shifted and she was in the forest. A black shadow wrapped around her, enveloping everything but her eyes. She could see the figure of the man who had been leading them standing on a balcony behind her. She called out to him, but he just shook his head.

She turned and saw her brother standing in the woods alone. She called out to him too, but he began to fade away. Again she called his name, but he disappeared into thin air. The darkness around her crawled into her eyes and soon there was nothing.

"Mara!"

She awoke with a start, drenched in sweat and shaking. On the other side of the bed, Luke sat up, his blonde hair tousled and his blue eyes dark with worry. "Are you okay?"

Mara took a few deep breaths, not trusting her voice. Finally she said, "I had a nightmare."

"I know. You were tossing and turning and shouting out words I've never heard before."

Mara looked at him sharply. "What words?"

Frowning, Luke said, "First you said 'Ada.' Then you kept shouting 'Alar.' Do you remember what the nightmare was about?"

She pushed herself up and leaned against the headboard. Luke reached over and stroked her hair with his left hand – his real hand. He tried always to touch her with his real hand. Mara suspected that he had some issues about the perceived superficiality of a bionic limb. "I do remember," she said. "The wraith-girl was there."

"Wraith-girl?" Luke repeated.

Mara nodded. "When I was a child, the Emperor used to tell me this story about a Jedi who crash-landed on some unknown planet and fathered a child there. Then as soon as his ship was fixed, he took off and abandoned her. She was swallowed up by the Force and became a wraith."

If Luke was offended, he did not show it. "What happened in the dream, love?" he asked, his voice gentle.

"I was a very small child in this beautiful house. It was a planet I've never seen before. I was following this man and my brother was with me. Then I was in the forest being engulfed in a black cloud. The man was watching me and I called out to him but he wouldn't help me. And my brother disappeared into thin air." Tears sprang to her eyes. "Then the darkness took me."

Luke held out his arm and Mara gratefully slid over to the center of the bed to let him wrap her in an embrace. "Do you think it was just a nightmare?" he asked as she leaned against his chest.

"No," she whispered. "But I don't see how it could be real either. I don't have a brother."

"You know that for sure?"

"Well no," Mara admitted. "But I've never felt like there was someone I was ripped away from. I mean – " She felt another lump form in her throat. "Except for my parents, but they gave me up willingly."

Luke held her close. She felt the calming touch of his mind on hers. "You know, until Ben told me, I never would have guessed that I had a twin sister somewhere. Once I knew, then I knew it was Leia, but before that, it never occurred to me. Maybe this Alar is a brother you just never knew about."

Mara shrugged. "Maybe. What about the man?"

"You said Ada," Luke said. "Maybe that's his name."

Yawning, Mara nodded. "It could be."

They fell into silence. Mara felt her eyes get heavy. "Do you feel better?" Luke murmured.

Sleeping, she nodded. "Thank you."

"Anytime."

Mara tilted her head up to meet his lips for a goodnight kiss, then rolled back to her side. As she fell asleep, she could feel Luke's hand stroking her back.


	2. Luke's Worry

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** Sorry for the delay! My life has been incredibly busy. I hope that you all enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!

For those of you who aren't aware, this is the second story of a trilogy (the first story being "Cruel Trick of Fate"). You are definitely welcome to read that one first, but this segment can stand on its own.

**DISCLAIMER** I made up a couple of characters in this story, but they don't appear in this chapter. Everyone in here, I don't own.

…

Coruscant's sun rose over the central part of the planet-wide city, reflecting off of hundreds of speeders and transports rushing through the air. Luke stood at the window in his bedroom, watching the bustle of the metropolis below his apartment.

Behind him, Mara was still sleeping fitfully. Waves of fear and pain were rolling around the room and from the way she tossed and turned, Luke knew she was having another nightmare.

It distressed him to feel how miserable these few nightmares made her. He had promised to love her and protect her forever. The first part would never be a problem, but if he could not stop her from having terrifying nightmares, then how was he going to protect her from other evil forces?

The sunlight began to warm the room. Luke decided to let Mara sleep, hoping that her mind would calm down, and left to make breakfast.

The midnight conversation they had had about Mara's first nightmare weighed on his mind. When he was younger, he used to have dreams about his father, always frightening even though at that time he had no idea that his father had become Darth Vader. But he had never dreamt of Leia. They were twins – two Force-Sensitive beings who had spent nine months growing and developing together – and he had never once had a dream about her. What kind of twin did that make him?

A noise behind him caught his attention and he turned to see Mara leaning in the doorway. She raised an eyebrow. "You're making breakfast?"

He shrugged. "I thought it might be nice to have breakfast in bed."

She smiled wanly and wandered into the kitchen. "I think I'd rather eat in here."

Luke took her hand and squeezed it. "Another nightmare?"

Mara nodded. "Same idea. Same planet, people, everything. I believe in the Force too much to believe that these are just nightmares."

"I know," Luke said. "I think they mean something." He finished cooking their breakfast and sat across from his wife. "Maybe if we can figure out what they mean, they'll stop," he suggested.

"I wouldn't have any idea of where to look," Mara said. Her temper flared, sending a Dark Side ripple through the room. "I can't remember anything!"

Luke reached across the table and took both of her hands in his, trying to calm her anger. "I promise, love, we'll find the secret of these dreams."

When Mara looked at him, she looked hopeless. "If I have to go through even one more night of this, I'm going to lose my mind."

Luke squeezed her hands and smiled. "Well I wouldn't want that. A famous Jedi Master can't have a crazy wife."

Mara saw his teasing look and laughed. "No, we can't have that." Then her hopeless look returned. "How do we start?"

Honestly, Luke was not sure how to start, but he could not let Mara know that. So he asked, "Was there anything else in your second dream that we could use to find maybe at least what planet you were on?"

Mara shook her head. "It had a lot of vegetation. Temperate climate. There were mountains too, and a river. But that could be a thousand different planets. How can we possibly narrow that down?"

"What about the architecture?" Luke asked. "Old Republic? New Republic?" He paused, then added hesitantly, "Imperial?"

She shook her head again. "None of those styles. But it was definitely an old home. It felt like it had been there for a thousand years." Then she furrowed her brow thoughtfully. "There was a feeling in the house," she said.

"A feeling like what?"

"Like whoever lived there had built the house himself. Like the home was connected to him – if he ever left it, it would be lost."

Luke listened intently, for some reason remembering the B'omarr monks who had built what would become Jabba's palace on Tatooine. Even after Jabba and his cohorts moved in, the monks had not left because they were a part of the building. According to Tatooine legend, they had breathed life into the stone and without them, it would collapse. Likewise, if they were to leave behind that life they had given the fortress, they too would die.

Mara was watching him with a raised eyebrow. "You okay?" she asked.

He nodded. "I think I have an idea. Maybe this home is the home of a holy order. You know how holy orders build temples and things and become a physical part of them?"

Frowning, she asked, "Like the Massassi?"

Growing more convinced of his theory, Luke shook his head. "More like the B'omarr."

"Who?"

"The B'omarr monks build Jabba's palace," Luke explained. "But if they ever left, the palace would crumble and they would die because they were a part of each other. Maybe that's the kind of presence you felt."

Mara laughed. "You look like a teenager who's just gotten his first speeder."

Luke felt his face grow hot and shrugged. "I just want to help you figure this out."

"And that's why I love you," Mara said.

Luke grinned and leaned over the table to kiss her. Then he said, "I think I'll go down to the Senate Hall of Records and see what I can find." He stood up and started for the door.

Mara's laugh made him stop and turn. "Unshowered, in a t-shirt and boxers?" she asked.

He could feel the blush come back and headed instead for the 'fresher. He could hear Mara still chuckling in the kitchen. "An absent-minded Jedi Master," she said to herself. "What are the worlds coming to?"

So excited was he that he rushed through the shower and grabbed the first set of clothes he laid his hands on – a loose-fitting set of sand-colored Tatooine farmer's clothes. He kissed Mara goodbye and rushed out the door. As he headed down the hall, he felt his wife brush his mind and heard her voice. 'I don't think Ada is a name,' she said. 'Maybe it's a religious title.'  
He smiled and sent her a warm goodbye. It was not until he was on the lift heading down to the Hall of Records that he looked down at the outfit and wondered aloud, "How long have I had this?"

The reception droid directed him to the wing of religious records (which did not include Jedi records, as those were kept at his _praxeum_ on Yavin 4). Luke looked at the long bookshelves full of computer chips. He whistled. This was going to take awhile.

They were organized by galactic region. He began with the Core Worlds and resigned himself to a long day.

As the hours wore on, Luke learned about the Massassi of Yavin 4, the B'omarr of Tatooine, the Youk of Kubindi, and the Hamun of Jubilar. None of those were planets like what Mara had described and he found no mention of a figure known as Ada. With a grown, he let his head drop on the table with a thud.

Suddenly he was aware of his sister's presence coming toward him. She was worried. He did not move until he heard her ask, "Luke? What's wrong?"

He chuckled dryly as he looked up at her. "You're getting better and better at reading my emotions."

Leia Organa Solo sat across from him. "You're sitting in the Hall of Records first thing in the morning alone the day after you come back from your honeymoon in clothes that you haven't worn for twenty years." Her face fell. "Oh no. You and Mara didn't have a fight already, did you?"

"No, no," Luke reassured her. "Nothing like that. It just…wasn't a very good night."

He saw a knowing smile spread across her face. "Oh Luke, that part's always hard after the honeymoon. I know it's not quite as romantic here, but it will get better."

Luke could feel how red his face was. "That's not what I meant!" he hissed. "That part is fine."

"Just fine?" Leia asked, still smirking.

"It's great."

Clearly enjoying herself, Leia added, "Because if you ever need any advice from your big sister, I'm always here."

Usually they both had fun teasing the other about who was older, but Luke was tired and frustrated with his dead-end search. "Mara's having horrible nightmares about her past. I'm just trying to help her find answers."

Leia fell into an ashamed silence. "What information do you have to go on?"

Luke sighed. "A temperate planet with a very old and established holy order. We think."

"You think?"

"It was something about the building she was in," he explained. "She said it felt like it was part of the person who built it. I know of many holy orders that do that."

"Infuse their temples with their life force?" Leia asked. Her brother nodded. She rested her chin in her hands. "Hmm. So what specifically are you looking for?" She indicated the pile of discarded data chips.

Sending the pile an uncharacteristic angry glare, Luke said, "Just a center like what she described and a figure that goes by the title of Ada."

Leia looked at him incredulously. Then she laughed. "Little brother, sometimes you can be very dense."

With a teasing glare, Luke shot back, "And why is that, little sister?"

"Because there's an easier way to do this."


	3. Threepio's Frustration

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** I wanted to keep each chapter from a distinct point of view, but some of them slip. This one, for instance, starts off in Threepio's point of view, then switches to Luke's at the end. I apologize!

Also, I'm sure that the Jedi Temple on Coruscant was destroyed at some point during the years of the Empire, but for the purposes of this story, let's pretend that it wasn't.

**DISCLAIMER** Don't own anyone. Lucasfilm does.

…

The Solo household had, once upon a time, been a peaceful place. Lately, it had become something akin to a hormonal war zone. Ten-year-old Jaina Solo, the only Solo daughter, had apparently declared war on her brothers – both her twin Jacen and the younger Anakin. Her parents tried to keep some kind of balance in the house and when Chewbacca was there, he was usually the most successful. But Mistress Leia had gone to find Master Luke and Captain Solo and Chewbacca were at a weekend meeting with General Bel Iblis about Corellian shipping. Therefore, Artoo-Detoo and See-Threepio were left alone in the combat zone.

Currently, Anakin and Jacen were playing a holo game in the living room while Jaina stayed locked in her room. For the moment, the apartment was quiet. Threepio was glad for the break, but worried that it would not last long.

A bell sounded from the kitchen. Threepio shuffled over to the holopad and pushed receive. "Solo residence."

A flickering image of Mistress Leia appeared in front of him. "Hello Threepio. How's everything going?"

"Mistress Leia, I'm terribly concerned about Mistress Jaina," Threepio replied.

"Has she trapped Jacen and Anakin on the ceiling again?"

If he had facial expression, Threepio would have looked appalled. "Heavens, no! But she has locked herself in her bedroom. I'm quite concerned for her well-being."

Leia just shook her head. "She's fine. As long as the boys aren't teasing her and she isn't fighting them, just let them be."

"Okay." Threepio was uncertain. His programming told him that the Princess's advice was wrong, but his human masters, especially Master Luke, Mistress Leia, Mistress Mara, Master Jacen, Mistress Jaina, and Master Anakin, always seemed to know more than his programming. Over the years, he had learned to defer to their judgment.

"Threepio, I actually have a favor to ask you," Leia said.

"Of course, Mistress Leia. I am at your service."

Then Luke's image appeared beside Leia's. "Actually, it's for me," he said.

"Oh! Master Luke! I am at your service as well."

"I need the translation of a word," Luke said.

The vast word banks in Threepio's intelligence server automatically began running translation programs. "I am at the ready."

Luke said, "I need to know what 'Ada' means. Also, planet of origin would be helpful."

"Ada," Threepio repeated. It took mere seconds for the artificial intelligence to return an answer. "Ada means 'green' in Duro, 'to run' in Bothan, and 'a small fruit similar to a juju' in Sullustan."

There came a disappointed sigh. "No, none of those is the one I'm looking for. Thanks for your help anyway, Threepio."

"I am sorry that I could not be of more help, Master Luke."

Luke waved a hand. "Don't worry about it. I'll see you later."

"Tell the kids I'll be home soon," Leia said.

"Yes ma'am." Threepio turned the comm unit off.

He turned around to see Artoo rolling back and forth in the doorway, Jacen and Anakin behind him. Artoo beeped a question. "Master Luke wanted the translation of a word," Treepio answered. "But all of the translations I gave him were not what he wanted. I hate when I cannot help!"

"What was the word?" Jacen asked.

"Ada."

Jacen and Anakin shared a look. "Nope," Anakin said, shaking his head. "We don't know it."

But Artoo had begun squealing and whistling excitedly. He rolled back and forth, nearly ramming into the doorjamb. "What's wrong?" Anakin asked. He looked at Jacen, worry in his big dark eyes. "Jacen? What's wrong with him?"

Jacen shrugged. "Maybe we should get Jaina. She can understand him most of the time."

"We do not need to bother Mistress Jaina," Threepio replied haughtily. "I understand him just fine. Remember, I am fluent in over six million forms of communication."

"Well then what's he saying?" Jacen asked. "He seems awfully excited about something."

Jaina's voice came from behind them. "He's talking about Obi-Wan Kenobi," she said.

"I was getting to that," Threepio grumbled.

Jaina looked at her brothers and the two droids. "What's going on?"

Hesitantly, Anakin said, "Uncle Luke called to ask Threepio about a word. When Artoo heard it, he went crazy."

Jaina focused on Artoo. "He's saying that when he was recharging on the ship, he heard Obi-Wan Kenobi saying Ada to himself when Anakin and Senator Organa were not around." She frowned and looked at her brothers. "What ship? What's he talking about?"

"And what was he doing with our two grand-fathers?" Jacen asked.

Artoo let out another stream of excited warbles. Jaina listened, then turned to the boys. "He says that Ada means father. At least, he thinks so."

Threepio threw his arms up. "Wonderful! I'll just call Master Luke and let him know that we've found the answer!"

Jacen took Jaina's hand. "No need," he said.

The Jedi twins closed their eyes for a moment. Then Jaina said, "He and Mom are on their way here."

"Excellent," Threepio said. "Well since you're all out here, why don't we play a game?"

Suddenly, Jaina's expression darkened again. She turned on her heel and stormed back into her room. Anakin rolled his eyes. "Girls."

Jacen closed his eyes then said, "She's fine. But she won't come out 'til Mom and Uncle Luke get here."

"Why does she hate us so much?" Anakin asked as he and Jacen sat back down at the game table.

"She doesn't hate us," Jacen said. He smirked. "At least, she doesn't hate me."

Anakin pouted and punched his older brother in the arm, but then they returned to their game. That rare peace settled over the apartment again.

The boys were so involved with their game that they jumped when the front door slid open. "Hello!" Leia called.

Threepio shuffled into the front hall, with Artoo and all three Solo children on his heels. "Hello Mistress Leia! Welcome home!"

The kids stopped short when they saw Luke in the doorway. "Uncle Luke, what are you wearing?" Anakin asked, wrinkling his nose.

"Anakin!" Leia admonished him.

Luke just laughed. "I guess I do look a little ridiculous, don't I?"

Jacen and Jaina nodded vigorously. "These clothes are what nearly everyone wore back on Tatooine," Luke explained.

"We aren't on Tatooine," Jacen so nicely pointed out.

Laughing, Luke said, "I was in a hurry this morning." He and Leia led everyone to sit down in the living room. "So you were able to find that word after all?" he asked once everyone was seated.

"Artoo was," Anakin said. "He heard it and started going nuts."

Luke looked at the little droid. "How would Artoo know a word that Threepio didn't?" he asked.

"I assure you, Master Luke, I have been asking myself that question," Threepio said, distressed.

Jaina spoke up softly. "He said he heard Obi-Wan Kenobi say it."

Luke's expression changed from interested to shocked and sad. Leia put her hand over his and squeezed. "Obi-Wan?" he asked. "Are you sure?"

Jaina nodded. "He said something about being on a ship with Obi-Wan, Senator Organa, and Anakin. I, uh, I think he meant – "

"My father," Luke finished.

Luke and Leia were uncomfortably quiet for a minute. Then little Anakin piped up, "Well it wasn't me!" Everyone laughed and the tense moment was diffused.

"So where would Master Kenobi, my father, and, uh, our father be going with Artoo?" Leia asked.

Jacen shrugged. "I don't know. Artoo didn't say, did he, Jaina?"

Jaina shook her head. "But he said that it means father."

"Father?" Luke repeated. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Jaina said. "He said Obi-Wan kept saying it over and over while they were all on the ship, but only when Anakin and Senator Organa weren't around."

Luke studied Artoo as the droid swiveled his domed head around the room. Leia and the kids waited for him to say something. Finally, he stood up. "I've got to go change," he said. "There's one place I can think of that I might be able to find an answer and I can't go in these."

Leia caught him at the door. "Are you okay?" she asked.

He smiled. "Yeah. I've just never gone there before. I don't really know what to expect."

Leia kissed his cheek. "I know. But you knew that you couldn't avoid it forever. I'll be there with you in spirit, little brother."

He took her hand and squeezed it. "Thanks, little sister." Then he waved. "Bye kids!"

The twins waved back. Anakin called, "Goodbye Uncle Luke!"

An hour later, Luke was dressed in his traditional Jedi robes. Around him, dust floated through streams of sunlight in the silent ruins of the Jedi Temple.


	4. Luke's Discovery

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** Arcona and Arkania are planets mentioned in the prequel series, therefore Luke probably wouldn't know anything about them.

**DISCLAIMER** I don't own anyone mentioned here.

…

Ghostly whispers flitted through the Force as Luke walked slowly through what was once the Temple's grand hall. There was hope and light and pain and tears. The walls of the Temple still mourned the atrocities that Anakin Skywalker had committed so long ago. But they also remembered the centuries of peace and goodness that had come before.

Luke knew that his answer was here somewhere among the stones and spirits of the Old Republic's Jedi. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, letting the Force wash over him. He listened to its voice and let it guide him. Soon, he began to walk.

He walked up a crumbling staircase and down a silent corridor. As he turned into a doorway, the ceiling above him opened up into a cavernous room filled with towering shelves. Curiously, Luke took a closer look at one of the thousands of boxes and found that it was full of data chips. His heart leapt. This room could only be one thing. He had found the Jedi library.

He knew that the Jedi of the Old Republic had not stored the secrets of their teachings in their library, but all of their knowledge of the universe was right here in this room. It could open up worlds that had disappeared under the Empire's regime and could now be brought back into the Republic.

Now was not the time to ponder such things, though. Luke could feel that he was close, so for the moment he put the incredible find out of his mind and closed his eyes once again. The Force reached out to him, leading him with voiceless words. Around the next shelf, it said. Down this way. Not that box, the one next to it. That's it.

Luke pulled down a box, raising a cloud of dust. Inside he found old data chips stacked neatly and labeled with names of planets. There were some that he recognized – Alderaan, Almania, Alzoc III – and others that he did not. He took the box to the ancient table in the middle of the room.

All of the planets began with the letter A. It was obviously one of the first boxes in an alphabetical series. He pulled out the chips and began going through them one by one. Planets he was familiar with went back in the box. Those that he wasn't he left lying on the side of the table.

Once he had gone through them all, he was left with only three chips, labeled Arcona, Arda, and Arkania. He held them for a long time, then kept just one and took it to the data reader.

Whether by the Force or by a miracle, the reader had not fallen victim to decay. Luke slid the chip into the slot. The holo that came up was grainy and jumpy, but still readable.

_Name: Arda_

_Region: Outer Rim_

_Inhabitants: Humans, Elves, Hobbits, Dwarves, Maiar, Valar_

_Conditions: Breathable atmosphere, temperate climate_

_Major Cities: Minas Tirith, Edoras, Rivendell_

_Notes: No knowledge of the universe past their planet. No technology. Valar, Maiar, and Elves all naturally attuned to the Force but most cannot wield it. All can sense the existence of the Force elsewhere and interpret it as the stars speaking to them. Planet on the brink of war between users of the Dark and Light Sides. Some inhabitants have learned how to manifest the Dark Side into physical form and have corrupted some Elves and Maiar into pure Dark Side creatures_

_Languages: Basic (known in inhabitants as "Westron") and Elvish_

Luke frowned. A war between sides of the Force? Pure Dark Side beings? He went to pop out the chip, but caught sight of the note on the bottom. The entry was written less than a year before he was born by Master Obi-Wan Kenobi.

He returned the box to its dusty home, but pocketed the chip marked "Arda." Then he promised, "I'll be back," and left the Jedi Temple in silence once again.

Mara was waiting for him, nervously pacing around the living room when he walked through the door. "Luke!" she cried when she saw him. "Did you find anything?"

He kissed her hello and nodded. "I think so, but we have to check with Artoo first."

"Where is he?"

"Still at Leia's, I think."

Mara did not hesitate. She was out the door and waiting in the hallway before Luke could turn around. She gave him a teasing smile and crossed her arms across her chest. "Well farmboy? I don't have all day."

He grinned and joined her, waving the door shut as he left. Leia's and Han's apartment was in the same building as his and Mara's, but the Imperial Palace was so large that they might as well have been blocks apart.

Leia opened her door before Luke had a chance to knock. "What's up?" she asked.

Behind her, Anakin ran to the door. "Uncle Luke, you're back!" He pushed past his mother and hugged Luke tight around the waist.

Luke and Mara both sensed the little boy's concern. Frowning, Luke looked at Leia, who shrugged. "He's been like that ever since you left earlier."

Luke reached down and pried his nephew's arms open. He knelt down. "What's up, Anakin?" he asked.

Anakin shrugged and looked at the floor. "I just don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Nothing's going to happen to me," Luke assured him, but he felt worry coming from both his sister and his wife.

Still skeptical, Anakin nodded. "If you say so."

Luke nodded firmly. "I do." Then he stood up and led Anakin into the living room. "Do you know where Artoo is?" he asked.

Before Anakin could answer, Jacen and Jaina appeared out of Jacen's room with Artoo rolling at their heels. "Hi Uncle Luke," Jacen said. "You're back already?"

Jaina went immediately to Mara's side and hugged her fiercely. Mara looked at Leia, who mouthed, "Later." Mara simply shrugged and hugged her niece back.

Artoo rolled around the corner into the living room. Luke grinned. "Hey buddy. How are you?"

Artoo whistled an affirmative, then beeped a question. Threepio said, "Artoo would like to know why you were wanting to know about Master Kenobi's accident."

"Accident?" Leia repeated.

Luke sat on the couch next to where Artoo stood. "Obi-Wan crashed somewhere, didn't he?" he asked. Artoo's warble led him to go on. "He crashed on a planet that no one had ever found before and then when he came back to Coruscant, he wrote an entry about it for the Jedi library."

The droid was getting more and more excited as Luke went. After giving Artoo a minute to calm down, Luke asked, "Was the planet called Arda?"

Artoo's reaction was so loud that Luke jumped and Mara and Leia shared a look. "I've never heard of Arda," Leia said slowly. "Artoo, are you sure?"

Luke pulled the datachip out of his pocket before the droid could answer. "Leia, do you have an old reader?"

Leia nodded. "I think I shoved it in the closet when we got the new one." She disappeared into the hallway for a minute before calling out, "Yes, it's here!" Then there was a dull thump. "Sith, this is heavy!"

The children giggled and Luke had to chuckle as well. He reached out and lifted the heavy machine with the Force, calling it to him. Leia followed it, an annoyed look on her face. "I would have gotten it eventually."

"Just thought I'd give my little sister a hand."

Leia sighed and rolled her eyes. Anakin glanced back and forth between them. "Which one of you really is older?"

Luke and Leia shared a sad smile. "We don't know, Anakin," Luke said. "We probably never will."

All three kids looked sad. Jaina was the first to break the moment as she moved to hook up the data reader. A minute later she said, "Okay, it should be ready."

Carefully, Luke slid the old chip into the slot. The others gathered around the projection, squinting to read the scratchy image. Leia looked back at Luke, her eyebrows raised worriedly. "Pure Dark Side creatures? I've never heard of such a thing."

"Me either," Luke said.

"Sounds dangerous," she added.

Luke gave her a grin. "Since when has that stopped me?"

Leia glared at him. "I'm serious."

He put an arm around her shoulder. "I know. But I also know that this is where we need to start to look."

Mara left the kids still peering at the chip reader to join her husband and his sister. "Well?" Luke asked.

She nodded. "I'm willing to try anything. I guess we're going to the Outer Rim."

"No!"

Leia, Luke, and Mara looked at Anakin, whose eyes were wide with fear. He ran to Luke and threw his arms around his waist. "Don't go there!" he begged.

Luke and Leia shared a look. Leia's eyes plainly read, see?

With a sigh, Luke put his hands on his nephew's shoulders. "Anakin, look at me." Reluctantly, Anakin did so. Luke asked, "Do you have a bad feeling about Arda?"

Lip trembling, Anakin nodded. "You're going to get hurt if you go there."

A flare of panic rippled through the Force from Leia, but Luke kept his focus on Anakin. "I know you're worried," he said. "And I'm glad that you're practicing the things I've taught you. But your Aunt Mara and I have to do this. It's important." He glanced at Mara and grinned. "Plus your aunt is a very tough woman. She'll protect me."

Behind Anakin, the twins giggled. Luke looked at them and winked. They knew that Luke had been a great hero during the war just like their dad. He was perfectly capable of protecting himself.

"Besides," Luke said. "You'll always be able to feel us through the Force."

Anakin looked unconvinced, but still nodded. "Okay."

"Okay." Luke broke out of the boy's grasp, then gave Leia a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be in touch soon."

She nodded. "Be careful."

Luke smiled. "You know me." After saying goodbye to the kids, he and Mara left the apartment and found themselves alone in the hallway. "Well," Luke said. "Let's go to Arda."


	5. Luke's Mistake

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** Thus begins the crossover! Enjoy.

Oh, and the communicating telepathically that Luke and Mara do – it's probably a stretch of Force abilities, but I figure they _are_ married and therefore very closely connected. And I meant to alternate points of view, but this one ended up as Luke again. Sorry!

**DISCLAIMER** Don't own anyone.

…

The _Jade Sabre_ came out of hyperspace above a planet mottled with a collage of blue, green, brown, white, red and black. Luke closed his eyes, allowing the Force to wash over him.

There was a Dark Side presence on Arda for sure, but it was not as strong as Luke had expected it to be. For a place that had supposedly corrupted living beings, it was surprising how faded the Dark Side felt.

Something was odd, though. The Force from Arda felt different than anywhere else he had been before. And Luke had been to a good part of the galaxy.

He glanced at Mara sitting beside him in the cockpit, wondering if she had felt it too, but she was staring silently at the planet below them. "It's beautiful," she finally said.

Luke wasn't quite sure that he agreed with her, but he just nodded. "Shall we take a look?" he asked. She said nothing, so Luke took over the controls and headed for the surface.

He landed on the western edge of the main land mass. It was a very green area of rolling grassy hills and small leafy trees. As Luke climbed down to the ground, he noticed that most of the hills were dotted with perfectly round colorful panels. Doors?

Behind the ship, Mara jumped down from the ladder and walked around to meet her husband. "Look at this place!" she said. "I've never seen anywhere like this."

"Me either."

Mara's excitement was infectious. Luke grinned and grabbed her hand. "Come on!"

Together, they walked among the meadows and down a road lined with short fences. Mara pointed at the grass-covered mounds that they passed. "Look there!" she said softly. "That almost looks like a window!"

Luke nodded. "And see the round panels? They have bright gold handles. I think they're doors."

"Doors?" Mara looked at him skeptically. "You mean people actually live in there?"

Shrugging, he replied, "Not necessarily humans, but something does."

Suddenly they came upon a towering hill dotted with several lattice-covered windows. "Maybe we should start here?" Mara asked with a wry smile.

"Beautiful and smart," Luke said. "I guess I did marry you for a reason."

They started toward the door, but before they could reach it, it flew open and a tall humanoid creature emerged. Luke put a hand out, keeping Mara behind him. He could sense waves of hostility radiating from this strange being, but decided for a civil approach anyway. Mara was tense and rested her hand lightly on the hilt of her lightsaber. "Greetings," Luke said. "We come in the spirit of friendship to meet with the leader of your planet."

The blonde alien notched an arrow and held his bow ready. "And to say welcome, you break the most sacred of his laws." He narrowed his eyes. "No man is allowed to set foot in the Shire."

"Yet that apparently didn't stop you," Mara retorted.

"The Eldar are not bound by such restrictions."

"I'm sorry," Luke apologized. "We were unaware that we had done anything illegal. I am Jedi Master Luke Skywalker. I'm sure – "

The alien's eyes narrowed dangerous. "What did you say?"

Luke eyed him, feeling his sudden anger lash out through the Force. "I'm Luke Skywalker. I'm come to speak with your ruler."

He watched as the alien called over his shoulder, "Should any Knights in the service of the crowns hear me, please come forth!"

Two diminutive beings came running out of the dwelling behind the archer, who now held his bow aimed. "What is it, Legolas?" asked the one with reddish hair.

The sandy-haired one narrowed his eyes at Luke and Mara. "Who are they?"

"Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took, I call on you now not as Master and Thain, but as Knights of King Éomer and of King Elessar." Legolas nodded to the two Jedi. "As Lord of Ithilien, I declare you under arrest in the presence of Knights of Rohan and Gondor for treason against his majesty, Elessar King of Gondor."

"What?" Mara shrieked. "This is ridiculous!"

"Jade!" Luke barked. She looked at him, stung by his tone. 'I'm sorry, love, but I had to stop you. Who knows what could make them arrest you, too,' he thought.

She sighed. 'I suppose you're right.'

'I love you.'

Meriadoc tied Luke's hands behind his back. His lightsaber was still hidden inside his robes, for which he was thankful. "You will await extradition to Minas Tirith, where you will sit in judgment of Elessar," Legolas told him. He cast a disdainful eye at Mara. "Your servant girl will go with you."

Luke felt Mara's self-rightous anger and tried to calm her. 'Peace, Mara. This can't last forever.'

'I hope not.'

"What is your name anyway, girl?" Legolas was saying.

"Jade," Mara replied. "Jade Ada."

Legolas nodded suspiciously. "A strange name. Where do you come from?"

"Tatooine," Luke replied automatically.

"Coruscant," Mara added, greatly enjoying the waves of confusion that radiated off of their three captors.

Peregrin asked quietly, "Legolas, what are they talking about? I know of no such place."

Legolas's eyes darkened. "Coruscant," he repeated. "I have heard of that."

Mara snorted. "That's not surprising. It's only the capital of – "

"Enough, girl!" Luke snapped. "Don't you know when to shut up?"

He immediately regretted his words when he felt the furious ripple from his wife and saw the loathsome stares from the two smaller aliens. Legolas aimed his arrow at Luke's heart. "She may be your servant, but you will not speak to her in such a sharp tone."

Luke had to force himself not to smirk as he felt Mara's satisfied 'Serves you right' echo in his mind. With his hands bound, Luke let Meriadoc and Peregrin lead him into the underground dwelling.

While they had to stoop to get through the door, both Luke and Mara found that they could stand up comfortably in the middle of the entryway. Mara, being a few inches taller than her husband, found that the top of her head brushed the ceiling. Legolas had to keep his head bowed.

Several other beings the same as the two Knights gathered curiously in the hallway. Two females, one with a younger male who appeared to be a teenager at her side, came to the front of the group. "Pippin?" the mother asked. "What's going on?"

Peregrin smiled at her. "Don't worry, Diamond. They won't hurt you."

The other female frowned. "I thought Men were not allowed in the Shire."

Meriadoc left Luke and went to her side. "They won't be here long, Estella."

Luke and Mara shared a look. Neither sensed danger from the alien race that surrounded them, but Meriadoc's words were not encouraging. Luke sighed. So far the trip was not going as well as he had hoped.

Beside him, Mara was getting impatient. "Do we at least get some place to stay until you take us to wherever this King of yours is?"

Legolas gave Luke a look. "Your girl is mouthy."

"Tell me about it." Luke ignored Mara's sharp pinch on his back.

"She is right, though," Legolas continued. He turned to Meriadoc. "Merry, my old friend, I ask you as Master of Buckland and head of Brandy Hall for a favor. Until tomorrow, would you hold these two prisoners here at the Hall?"

Estella looked alarmed. "Under your guard, right?"

Legolas bowed his head even more. "I would not have it any other way."

Merry nodded. "Of course, Legolas."

He and Pippin ushered Luke and Mara into a tiny room and shut the door behind them. The click of the lock echoed a moment later. Luke could feel Legolas's presence outside the door.

He turned to Mara. "Well I guess we just – "

"Shut up!" she snapped.

Stung by her words, he took a step back. "Look, I'm sorry about the things I said."

Mara snorted. "You played your part very well."

Luke gave her his wounded look. "I was just trying to protect you."

She raised an eyebrow. "You're still going to pay for it."

Mara Jade was one of the only people in the galaxy whose threats carried any weight with Luke Skywalker. So he nodded slowly and said, "Try not to hurt your new husband too badly."

"Oh I won't hurt you," Mara replied. "Unless sleeping alone is painful."

Luke could not stop himself from groaning. Mara smiled sweetly at him. "Honeymoon is over, Jedi Master."


	6. Legolas's Justice

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** This chapter switches to the LotR point of view. I figured it would probably take a few months to journey from the Shire to Gondor on foot – in the timelines given in the books, it's impossible to figure out since they take such roundabout ways and stop all the time or get themselves captured.

For those of you not all that familiar with _Lord of the Rings _mythology, Merry's 74th birthday falls in the year 35 of the Fourth Age. Frodo, Gandalf, Bilbo, and the others sailed for Valinor in the last year of the Third Age, so they've been gone nearly 40 years. Men are not allowed in the Shire because Saruman and Wormtongue nearly destroyed the Shire at the end of the war. Aragorn set the law, even though it meant he could never go there, to protect the hobbits.

Last note – the line in italics is from the previous fic in this series, "Cruel Trick of Fate." It's Legolas's memory.

Also, "mellon nîn" is Sindarin (elvish) for "my friend"

**DISCLAIMER** I don't own any of these characters. They are property of George Lucas and Timothy Zahn (Mara) and the estate of JRR Tolkien.

…

Long after the guests had left Brandy Hall, Legolas Thranduilion, Lord of the Elven Colonies in Ithilien, stood outside and stared at the stars. Their usual song was quiet, but the cool night air was calming.

He had come to the Shire to celebrate Merry's 74th birthday and to bring news of the courts of Gondor and Rohan. He and Gimli were the only members of the Fellowship allowed to visit the hobbits in their homeland, but Gimli rarely left his domain in the Glittering Caves. Merry, Pippin and Sam were always welcomed in Edoras or Minas Tirith, but each one had responsibilities now. Merry was the Master of Buckland, Pippin the Thain of Tuckborough, and Sam the proud father of thirteen young hobbits.

Legolas had always been fond of the hobbits. He found their simple pastoral way of life endearing and was comforted by the idea that the Shire remained mostly unspoiled by the years of war. Aragorn's law barring Men in the Shire helped the hobbits maintain their way of life even if they were not aware of it or how painful it had been for the King to pass it. Legolas knew how much Aragorn missed his old friends.

Behind him, he heard the door open. "Hello Merry," he said.

Merry joined him along the fence. "You've been awfully quiet," he remarked.

Legolas grinned in the darkness. "Not quiet, my friend. Just not as loud as the Tooks and Brandybucks."

"And Bulgers and Bracegirdles."

Nodding, Legolas said, "Them as well."

When Merry spoke again, he sounded sad. "But no Bagginses."

Legolas did not answer. After a long silent moment, Merry asked, "What's going on, Legolas? Who are those people we arrested?"

Anger and sorrow washed over the Elf. "They are strangers."

"Then what could they possibly have done?"

In a rare burst of emotion, Legolas spun on his heel and paced back and forth across the grass. "They have committed crimes."

Merry still sounded skeptical. "I have never heard of Luke Skywalker before. And to have a serving girl, he must be important somewhere."

The name Skywalker echoed through Legolas's memory. He could still hear the voice, calm and full of false friendship. "_My name is Anakin Skywalker. I have come bearing news of Obi-Wan Kenobi."_ Those words had haunted him ever since. That man had torn everything apart.

Legolas sighed and turned back to Merry. "Your questions will be answered in Gondor. I suggest you retire, Master Brandybuck. You and Pippin must accompany me to Minas Tirith and we are leaving early in the morning."

Reluctantly, the hobbit went for the door. "Goodnight, Legolas."

"Goodnight Merry."

The night wore on and still Legolas gazed at the sky. His immortal body did not require sleep and over the course of his very long life, he had found more peace awake among the harmony of nature than in sleep. And the Shire offered more harmony than most places in Middle Earth.

By the time the sun rose in the morning, Legolas had calmed his temper, but had not dulled his anger. He unlocked the door of his prisoners' room and found them both ready and waiting for him. "We're leaving soon," he said shortly.

Skywalker nodded. "Is this a long journey?"

"Long enough."

Skywalker and the woman – Jade he had called her – shared a look. Legolas suddenly felt a strange ripple in the room, but it was gone as quickly as it had come. "What about our ship?" Skywalker asked.

Begrudgingly, Legolas said, "Your ship will not be touched."

Skywalker nodded and seemed to accept him at his word. "We have no provisions," he said.

"Provisions will be provided." Legolas narrowed his blue eyes. "Criminals or not, we will not starve you."

Jade scoffed. "Thanks so much." Skywalker's warning glare caused her to fall silent again.

Merry and Pippin met them in the hallway and it was not long before the three old friends and their captives were on their way. No one said much as they walked the first day. Every once and a while, Legolas felt that same rippling sensation that he had sensed back in Brandy Hall.

The first night they camped just after crossing the Brandywine River. Legolas turned to Skywalker and Jade. "We have left the Shire."

Jade raised an eyebrow. "Yay?"

Merry glared at her. "That means you're no longer breaking the King's laws."

"Great," she shot back. "So let us go."

Legolas stepped toward her. "There are still crimes to be answered for."

Another ripple. Jade backed off and sank to the ground gracefully. Then she leaned against a tree and glared darkly at all of them. Legolas sighed as the others set out their bedrolls. This was going to be a very long journey.

Days slipped by uneventfully as they headed south through the Wild toward the Gap of Rohan. The area around Isengard was not as dangerous as it once was, but Legolas still tread cautiously near the silent black tower.

As they crested one last hill and Orthanc came into view, Skywalker and Jade suddenly stopped. "What is this place?" Skywalker asked.

"It's so cold," Jade added.

Merry and Pippin shared a look, as the sun was fairly warm. But Legolas shivered as well, chilled by the darkness that had permeated the bleak stone. "There was once great evil here," he said.

"Let's leave this place," Jade said. "Now."

No one argued. The small band kept going after the sun went down until Isengard was a fair distance behind them.

With each day that went by, Legolas felt his heart grow heavier. Merry and Pippin did not know the horrible things that a man called Skywalker had done years ago and Legolas could see that both hobbits were friendly at least with their male captive. The servant girl was too temperamental for any of them to deal with. He wondered how Skywalker could stand her.

Still, something about the woman struck an odd chord. It was almost like a ghostly sense of déjà vu that slipped away as soon as Legolas tried to grasp it.

They passed Helm's Deep and Edoras and still trudged on. Lembas bread kept them nourished. Merry and Pippin stayed unusually quiet as they went. It had been years since either one had left the Shire and being back in the lands where they had once seen great pain seemed to be having an effect on them.

It was just shy of two months when Minas Tirith rose in the distance. Legolas was grateful to see it. He wanted to hate the man he had brought to pay for the crimes against his old friend. He wanted to see Aragorn's face when he could finally punish someone for the decades of sorrow and loss. But there was something so inherently _good_ about Luke Skywalker that even the Elf's infinite resolve was being tested.

Skywalker and Jade were awestruck when the group stood in front of the massive mithril gates. Legolas spoke briefly with the guards and soon they were all being led through the seven circular levels of the city.

Faramir met them in the Court of the Fountain. He grasped Legolas's shoulder. "It is good to see you, my old friend," he said.

Legolas bowed his head and smiled. "Thank you, Steward. This day has been long awaited."

Faramir looked past him to where the hobbits were holding Skywalker and Jade. "Your news has preceded you here. Is that him?"

Legolas nodded. With a flick of his hand, Faramir brought two guards to Skywalker's side. "Stay out here with her," Legolas told Merry and Pippin. Then he and Faramir followed the guards as they led the captive man into the White Hall.

Aragorn and Arwen met them in the center of the Hall. Arwen gave Legolas a gentle hug, then Aragorn greeted his oldest friend. "Mellon nîn," he said. "Thank you for coming."

Nodding, Legolas said, "I am sorry it has taken this long."

At those words, Aragorn's, Arwen's, and Faramir's demeanors changed. They became the King, Queen, and Steward of Gondor once again. Each one took their place on their throne. "Bring up the prisoner," Faramir said.

The guards dragged Skywalker up before the dais. Legolas stood tall beside them. "I bring you Luke Skywalker, our Majesty. Do with him what you will."

Aragorn's face was barely-controlled fury, but he merely nodded. Legolas stepped back. "The name Skywalker is known to us here," Aragorn said. "Anakin Skywalker once committed great atrocities and now someone will pay."

"But – "

"Do you deny that you are related to Anakin Skywaker?"

The prisoner reluctantly replied, "He was my father."

Aragorn gave him a decisive nod and turned to the guards. "Take him to the dungeon."

Skywalker did not resist, but instead asked, "What about my servant? She's mouthy, but she's the best help I've been able to find."

Arwen turned her ice blue eyes on him for a minute, then said, "She will be watched, but remain free." She nodded to Aragorn. "It will be all right."

The King nodded. Then the guards took Skywalker by the arms and removed him from the White Hall.


	7. Mara's Explorations

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** Sorry about the delay! I discovered the website "Twisting the Hellmouth," which is devoted entirely to Buffy crossovers (and you all know how much I LOVE crossovers!), so I've been posting a lot over there lately. But I certainly haven't abandoned these stories!

**DISCLAIMER** I don't own any of these characters.

…

Mara paced nervously along the edge of the Court. Below her, the other levels of Minas Tirith spiraled down toward the ground. Her two guards – hobbits she had heard them called – watched her from beside a young white tree.

They had taken Luke inside the massive palace not too long ago but she could not help but worry. What were they doing to her husband?

Just then the door flew open and the guards reappeared with Luke. She started running to him, but then she felt his mind brush hers. It was a warning – follow from a distance. Remember the charade.

Reluctantly, she obeyed and waited until they had passed. They were headed back down to the rest of the city. Mara followed as the group entered a different building and headed down a steep staircase.

She heard the unmistakable clank of a jail door and ran down the rest of the steps. The guards gave her a wary look, but said nothing as they left. She turned and saw Luke sitting in a cell next to the bars. "Luke!" she cried and ran to kneel next to him.

He looked at her and smiled ruefully. "I think we've hit a little snag in our plans."

"Yeah," Mara shot back. "You got yourself arrested."

Luke shrugged. "I'll say this, though. They people of Arda don't treat their prisoners that badly."

Mara raised an eyebrow. "No, they just throw people in prison for no reason."

An upset look crossed Luke's face and he leaned his head back against the stone wall. "They have a reason."

"And that is?"

Luke turned away. "Apparently my father did the Emperor's bidding before taking the name Darth Vader."

Recoiling, Mara said, "What?"

Luke nodded and looked at her again. "On Arda, the son pays if the father cannot."

Mara thought of the hulking black creature who had frightened her so often through her childhood and reached for Luke's hand through the bars of his cell. "What did he do?" she asked softly.

"I don't know!" Luke cried, his frustration momentarily overwhelming his usual Jedi calm. Mara squeezed his hand in an attempt at reassurance. After a moment, Luke sighed and said, "Although if Vader's history is anything to go on, I'm guessing it wasn't anything they're willing to forgive."

They were quiet again. Then Mara said, "This is ridiculous! We have to call Leia. What they're doing to you goes against everything the New Republic stands for."

Luke shook his head. "It won't do any good. Arda is far beyond the reach of the Republic. They have no representative in the Senate. Even if we could contact Leia – "

"If?" Mara interrupted. "She's your Force-sensitive twin sister! In the Sith's name, you can be frustrating!"

Luke grinned, suddenly looking very much like the 19-year-old farmboy that Han Solo picked up on Tatooine. "That must be why you married me." Then he sobered again. "If I bring Leia into this, the Republic will destroy the entire social and governmental structure of this planet."

Mara replied, "I've never heard you talk like that about the Republic."

"This isn't about the Republic," Luke replied quickly. "It's about Arda. Can't you sense it? There's something special, undisturbed about this place. It doesn't need outside interference. I love Leia as much as any brother could, but she's very, very good at outside interference. And besides, if she shows up with even half of her entourage, we'll be far too overwhelmed to find the family you've been dreaming of."

Mara smiled softly. "That's why I married you."

He cocked his head. "Huh?"

"Your sister could have you out of jail in a heartbeat, but you won't call her because it would hurt the citizens of this planet and me. You can be so stupid sometimes, Skywalker."

Luke just grinned. But his face quickly fell again. "Besides," he said. "I couldn't call her even if I wanted to. Don't you feel how distorted the Force is here? How strong it is? It's like a constant grinding on my mind. If I tried to reach for Leia, Arda itself would block me. She'd never get the message."

Reluctantly, Mara nodded. "Legolas is strong in the Force. I think he just doesn't know how to use it."

"Queen Arwen is the same way." Luke frowned. "They're both Elves. I remember reading something about that in Ben's computer entry. There were a few alien species mentioned that were naturally attuned to the Force somehow. Elves were one of them." He sighed. "I wish I could remember the others."

Mara squeezed his hand again, then climbed to her feet. "I'll be back later."

"Where are you going?"

She smiled smugly. "Exploring. I'm not in prison, remember?" When Luke gave her a look, she softened just a little and added, "Maybe I can learn something."

He looked doubtful. "Be careful."

With a snort, Mara said, "The people of this city have nothing on the Emperor's Hand. I've snuck around more intimidating places than this, including Jabba's palace."

Luke did not argue. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she said. Then she turned and headed back up the stairway toward the street.

It was early afternoon and the streets of Minas Tirith were fairly busy. Without thinking, Mara slipped back into the familiar stealth that had served her so well in the Emperor's service. Silently she watched the citizens of the city, none of whom seemed to see her.

They were mostly human, she noticed. Humans held no interest for her. She followed her senses through the twisting streets and narrow alleys until she came upon a high wall. There was something interesting on the other side.

Mara glanced around her, then allowed the Force to gather in her muscles and jumped the way Luke had taught her. She curled her body into a ball as she went over the top, trying to make herself as small and inconspicuous as possible. Straightening herself in midair, she landed in a crouch among lush green ferns.

It was a garden. Mara cringed when she realized that it was probably a Royal Garden. She would have to tread carefully.

A high-pitched giggle caught her attention and she peered through the foliage to see a young boy playing by a reflecting pool. He appeared human, but the Force told Mara that he was something more. Forgetting about stealth, she climbed out of the bushes and approached him. "Hi," she said softly.

The boy turned to look up at her. He had huge dark eyes and curly brown hair that framed slightly pointed ears. Mara blinked in surprise. The child was part human and part Elf.

Luke had said the Queen was an Elf. Mara glanced again around the garden then back at the boy. Sith, she had met the Prince.

"Hello," he said shyly.

She knew it was a bad idea, but found herself sitting at the boy's side. "I'm M – I'm Jade," she said.

He had an intense gaze for someone so young. Mara could not help but be fascinated by him. There was an inexplicable feeling echoing off of him through the Force. He smiled up at her.

"Eldarion!"

Mara and the boy looked up to see two adult Elves running toward them. They too had dark hair. As they came nearer, she noticed that they were identical. She stood up and took a few steps back when one of them picked up Eldarion.

The other one glared at Mara. "Who are you?" he asked.

For maybe the first time in her life, Mara did not have a smooth answer. "I was exploring," she said.

"Behind King Elessar's garden walls?" asked the one holding the Prince.

"Uh…"

Just then, Eldarion's face lit up. "Ada!" he cried.

Mara felt a sharp pain in her heart when she heard the word that had been haunting her for months. She turned to see a man she assumed to be the King quickly coming toward them.

"Elladan, Elrohir, who is this?" he asked as he took Eldarion.

"I was just looking around," Mara said, keeping her eyes on the ground. "Somehow I ended up in your garden. If you show me the gate, I'll be on my way, your Majesty."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the King glance at the Elven twins. They both shrugged. "We will escort her out," one of them said.

Mara let them take her, risking one last look at Eldarion. The boy smiled and waved from his father's arms. She left the Royal Gardens with an unsettled feeling and more questions. Elladan and Elrohir left her on the street and disappeared back into the garden.

She decided that she was done exploring. She wanted her husband. But no one knew that she and Luke were married. Luke was protecting her but all she really wanted him to do was hold her. With a sigh, she headed back to the prison. At least she could sit near his cell.


	8. Luke's Trial

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** Sorry for the delay!! Real life has been hectic…

**DISCLAIMER** I don't own any of these characters.

…

Luke awoke the next morning in the same position sitting against the wall. His whole body was stiff and he let the Force wash through his joints. He glanced disdainfully at his worn and dirty robes. There was nothing the Force could do about that.

Mara had spent the night sleeping in the stairway that led up to the street. She had wanted to be as close to him as she could without raising suspicion, she had said. There were moments like that when Luke could not believe how much he loved her.

There was a flurry of activity coming toward the prison. Luke reached out to gently touch his wife's mind and wake her up. He smirked when he heard her groan from down the hall.

He did not have long to wait. Legolas led several armed guards down to Luke's cell, who pulled him to his feet and shackled him. "You will be brought before Elessar," Legolas said. "He will decide your fate."

Luke knew it would do him no good to argue, so he let them lead him back through the city. Leia had taught him well.

The same assembly waited for him in the King's court. King Elessar and Queen Arwen looked down on him from high white thrones, while the other man had a smaller black chair. Legolas stood by this man's side.

Luke sensed Mara behind him as she slipped quietly through the door. Elessar frowned when he saw her. "You!" he said.

"That is Skywalker's servant," Legolas told him. "The one you allowed to be kept free."

The King's expression was stony, but he said nothing more about her. "Faramir, read the charges."

The man on the black throne read from a thick sheet of paper. "Luke Skywalker, you stand here to be punished for crimes your father, Anakin Skywalker, committed against this land thirty-eight years ago."

Luke nodded miserably. He figured that it would not help to point out that in all likelihood, he hadn't even been born when his father had been on Arda. But he did ask, "Might you at least tell me what my father did?"

Legolas, Faramir, and the Queen all turned to King Elessar. Anger clouded his face again. "He came into a peaceful house masquerading as a friend. Then he kidnapped young twins, beloved of the family, and fled with them to the stars."

That was a surprise. Kidnapping had not usually been Vader's style. He had always been fonder of straight executions. Luke decided not to mention that to Elessar's court, though.

"You stand to pay for that crime," Faramir said.

"That's outrageous!" Mara cried behind him.

Before someone else could, Luke snapped, "Jade, be quiet!" He could feel her reluctance, but she did not say anything else.

"Do you have anything to say in your defense?" Faramir asked.

Luke took a moment to formulate his answer. "My father did many terrible things," he finally said. "My friends and I suffered through most of them. For over twenty years, his evil knew no bounds.

"But there was still a spark of goodness in him. I could sense it buried deep inside. And in the end, he returned to the Light Side. He sacrificed himself to save my life and kill the Emperor." Luke straightened a little. "My father renounced the Dark Side and saved millions of lives. He died a Jedi and a good man. Here I stand before you as a Jedi like him."

A bright flare of rage lashed out through the Force as Elessar leapt to his feet. "Jedi are not welcome here!" he thundered.

Luke heard Mara's thought in his mind. 'Comparing yourself to the man they hate might not have been your best plan,' she said.

'No kidding.'

The Queen had stood up and was speaking softly to her husband. Luke could feel her calming influence spreading through the room. Finally, she and Elessar sat once again. Elessar nodded to Faramir.

"Then you are willing to accept the fate once meant for your father?" Faramir asked.

Luke nodded. "Yes."

"No!" Mara cried.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Jade?" Luke demanded, turning to face her. Then, so only she could see, he shook his head slightly and gave her a pleading look. She simply closed her eyes and refused to agree.

He sighed and turned back around, saying again, "Yes. I will face judgment."

Elessar frowned. "Why do you agree to a punishment you do not directly deserve?"

Luke met his eyes confidently. "Because you see it as justice and above all else, the Jedi protect peace and justice in the galaxy."

A brief feeling of confusion and uncertainty echoed through the hall, but it was quickly replaced by stubborn anger. "Then Luke Skywalker," he announced, "you are hereby sentenced to a prison cell here in Minas Tirith for the rest of your life."

Luke nearly staggered. A life sentence was not what he had expected. It was impossible – how could he continue with his students? The galaxy needed the Jedi Academy. How could he watch over Jacen and Jaina and Anakin? Anakin had been afraid something would happen to him. He wished he had listened to him.

Behind him, he heard Mara burst into tears. He wanted to run to her, to comfort her, but it would ruin the charade. He could not risk her being imprisoned along with him. Someone would have to bring the news back to Leia.

Elessar waved his hand and the guards turned Luke around. They forced him out of the court and back down to his cell. When the metal door slammed shut, it echoed loudly through the corridor. He sank to the floor and leaned against the wall. "Leia," he muttered, "I've definitely gotten myself into a mess this time."


	9. Mara's Heartache

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** Again, sorry for the delay! Hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER** I don't own anything. Never will.

…

Mara watched desperately as the King's guards led Luke out of the White Hall, her vision blurred by tears. She hated herself for crying. She hated Luke for agreeing to stand in Vader's place. She hated Vader for starting all this in the first place. She hated the King and Queen for robbing her of her husband.

No one seemed to notice that she was still standing off to the side or if they did, they did not seem to care. Legolas and Faramir were talking softly by Faramir's black chair while the King and Queen were silent and still.

What was she supposed to do now? Where was she supposed to go? She wanted to sit outside Luke's cell until the day she died, but he wouldn't want her to waste her life that way. But if he told her to leave him, she was sure that she would fade away into nothing. She would join her mythical wraith-girl and wander through the Force forever.

Legolas and Faramir were looking at her. Anger suddenly replaced her sorrow and she stormed over to the black throne. "You can't do this!" she said.

Fixing her with an intent glare, Legolas evenly replied, "It is none of your concern."

"But he's my – my master!" Mara shot back, catching herself at the last moment. "What am I supposed to do if he's in jail for the rest of his life?"

"You are in a city, girl," Legolas pointed out. "Gondorians are a good people. You will find another master, I am sure."

Mara deflated. What could she say to that? Any normal servant would be okay with finding a new master in the end.

The Elf was still studying her. "He is not merely your master," he finally said.

She bristled. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

A smirk tugged at Legolas's mouth. "You are in love with him, aren't you?"

"That's Kryat dung," Mara retorted. Inwardly she cringed. She was that transparent? The Emperor would have been so disappointed in her.

Legolas ignored her denial and continued, "It never ends well in situations like this. Use Elessar's judgment to give yourself a clean break. Forget Skywalker."

Mara narrowed her eyes. "Never."

A hard look settled in Legolas's eye. "Then you sentence yourself to his fate."

His words hit her hard. She pushed past him and ran up the steps toward the King and Queen. They both looked at her in surprise.

"You can't do this!" she cried. Seconds later, she felt Legolas and Faramir grab her roughly by the arms, but she didn't stop. "You have no authority over us! You do not have the right – "

Elessar stood and thundered, "Enough!"

Stunned by the echo of his voice, Mara stopped her tirade and stood silent. The King glared at her furiously. "You dare question my right to punish criminals in my own land? You dare to tell me that I don't have the authority to pass judgment on the son of a man who destroyed the happiness of the Last Homely House?"

"That's just it!" Mara said. "The son of the man! My master has not done anything except come before you in the spirit of cooperation and you repay him by taking his life away!"

"You forget your place, girl," Elessar said. "It is only by my good grace that you are allowed to remain free. Another word of disrespect and you will find yourself in a cell next to your master's."

Her inclination toward the Dark Side, fostered by years under Palpatine's tutelage, was telling her to use her anger to blast away Elessar and all of his followers. But then she heard Luke's gentle voice in her mind whispered, "There is no emotion; there is peace." His presence helped calm her and after a moment, she was able to dismiss her anger.

Elessar was staring at her. She lowered her head and nodded. When she looked up again, she met Queen Arwen's eyes and asked softly, "Please don't do this to Luke."

The Elven queen looked truly sad, but shook her head. She stood by King Elessar's side and said, "There is nothing I can do."

Then Elessar waved toward the entrance of the hall. Mara felt Legolas and Faramir turn her around and force her outside. Faramir said nothing before disappearing inside, but Legolas waited for a moment. "It is for the best, Jade," he said. "You'll see."

Mara frowned when she realized that Legolas truly believed this decision would help her. She bit back her angry reply and simply nodded. Legolas seemed satisfied by this and returned to the Citadel.

Alone, Mara began to wander the streets of Minas Tirith. Arda's sun was setting and it cast long shadows through the narrow stone streets. At first, she turned toward the prison, but then she realized that she was not quite ready to see Luke yet. If she saw him in that small cell, knowing that he was sentenced to be there forever, she knew that she would lose it.

So instead she followed her instincts and let the Force tell her where to go. She found herself climbing up a steep slope. There was a stranger structure at the top – a hut that housed an organized stack of kindling.

Mara had no idea what she had found, but she didn't really care either. She had found the highest place in Minas Tirith. It was as close as she could get to home.

Coruscant was easy to find when she looked up into the dusky sky. It was always one of the first stars to appear. She sighed as she gazed at it. It was so far away.

Mara was not very close to her new sister-in-law. She suspected that Leia was still not ready to forgive her for trying to kill Luke all those years ago. Still, she was Force-sensitive, Leia was Force-sensitive, and she could not think of anything else to do.

Closing her eyes, Mara stretched her senses out toward space. The Force surrounding her was thick and murky. It was a strain just to feel the people moving around in the city below her.

She opened her eyes and let out a frustrated groan. There was a tugging at the back of her mind. She smiled sadly. Luke wanted her. He had always been more powerful than her.

He was sitting in the same place by the bars when she came down the stairs in the prison. "Hey farmboy," she said softly.

Luke tried to smile when he saw her. "Hey," he replied.

Mara knelt outside his cell and reached for his hand. He jerked it away and she realized that it was his bionic right hand. "Luke," she murmured. "Please. Just hold my hand."

Reluctantly, he laced his artificial fingers through hers. "You'd think that after sixteen years, I would be used to missing a part of my body," he said.

"That hand is a part of you to me," Mara said. She smirked humorlessly. "Plus, I killed your real right hand, remember?"

In spite of himself, Luke cracked a smile. "How could I forget?"

Mara's face fell. "Luke, I know you don't want to bring Leia into this, but I don't think we have a choice anymore. I tried to reach for her, but it was too hard to get past Arda. You're stronger in the Force than I am and she is your twin."

Luke squeezed her hand gently. "I already tried, Mara. I can't sense anything outside of this planet."

Mara sagged. "Maybe I can make it back to the ship. Then I can use the comm."

Luke raised an eyebrow. "You're going to make that months-long trek alone? And not get lost?"

"Well have you got a better idea?" she asked.

He nodded calmly. "We wait. The Force will guide us. We will get out of this." He brought her hand up to his lips. "I promise."

Smiling ruefully, she said, "Legolas figured out that I'm in love with you. He thinks you being in jail for the rest of your life will help me make a clean break. I think in some strange way he wants to help me."

"Legolas has a good heart," said Luke.

Mara snorted. "Yet he arrested you and turned you over to the King who currently has you imprisoned."

She stayed curled up outside his cell for the rest of the night. It didn't much matter to her if anyone found her. What did matter was that for the first time since they landed on Arda, she once again fell asleep soothed by her husband's touch.


	10. Aragorn's Ruminations

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** I'm so sorry for the delay! wasn't working on my computer for a while but Twisting the Hellmouth was, so I've been over there quite a lot. Now that is back, I'll be updating more frequently! Thanks for being patient with me!

"Mellon nîn" means "good friend" in Sindarin, btw.

**DISCLAIMER** I don't own anyone or anything.

…

Aragorn sat on the edge of the ring around the White Tree, watching the sun rising over the Ephel Dúath. They were still a dark and dangerous place, but in the morning when the sun rose over the mountaintops, they were beautiful.

It was silent and still. Even so, the king smirked and said, "Good morning, mellon nîn."

"You are getting better at that," Legolas remarked from behind him. "We may awaken that tiny bit of Elvish blood in you yet."

"Arwen's influence."

Legolas nodded and sat beside Aragorn. Together, they watched the sun climb higher and higher, illuminating the ruins at Osgiliath and the Pelennor fields. "Something troubles you, old friend," Legolas finally said.

Aragorn sighed. "I have never been fond of revenge, Legolas. You know that. But I always believed that if I could somehow punish someone for everything that happened, it would hurt less."

Legolas looked at him sympathetically. "And now that you have punished someone?"

"It has done nothing but drag up old memories," Aragorn admitted. "Good and bad." He looked at the sky. "It has been nearly forty years. I know in my heart that Hyarion is dead But Mara and Alar – they would be adults now. If they were not also dead, would I even recognize them?"

Quietly, Legolas said, "You know that they have not returned, Estel. Skywalker's son and the girl are the only ones to come from the stars since the last time Hyarion came."

Aragorn shook his head. "Skywalker's son. I was so angry when I could finally face someone for taking my children, but now I fear that I was too rash."

Legolas hesitated, then said slowly, "When I met Anakin Skywalker, he felt a friend, but shallow. Luke Skywalker has felt a wary visitor, but genuine. He is a good man, true to the same law and code that Obi-Wan once was."

Closing his eyes, Aragorn whispered, "Hyarion." When he opened his eyes again, there were tears shining in them. "I miss him, Legolas. I wish he was here. He would know what to do."

"I know."

The sounds of the city rose softly around them, but the two old friends stayed quiet. "Please say nothing to Arwen," Aragorn said after a minute. "I have never hidden the fact that Hyarion was my true love, but I see no good in causing her pain." Then he frowned. "She has told me many times that it is safe to let Skywalker's servant wander loose in the city, but I have doubts."

"Jade?" Legolas asked.

Aragorn nodded. "What's your feeling of her?"

"She has a sharp tongue," the Elf replied. "And there is darkness that has not yet been completely purged from her."

Alarmed, Aragorn said, "Elladan and Elrohir found her in the gardens with Eldarion! If she did anything – "

"No, my friend. Don't worry. There is something else that keeps Jade from returning to the darkness."

"And that is?"

"Love," said Legolas simply. "She is in love with Skywalker."

The king frowned. "In love with him? No wonder she begged for his life. Does he return the feeling?"

Legolas shrugged – a gesture of familiarity that Aragorn knew he only made when around close friends. "But I do know that they are in constant contact. I can feel the energy passing between them, like some kind of communication."

"So they are both Jedi?" Aragorn asked.

"They are both blessed with the Power of the Elves," Legolas said.

This new information put Aragorn on edge. A powerful girl prone to darkness who he had found talking to his only son? How could he let Jade remain free?

Suddenly he realized the nature of his thoughts and felt his heart break again. Eldarion was not his only son.  
Legolas was watching him. "What is wrong, Aragorn?"

"I love Eldarion," Aragorn said. "I love him as my son and as my heir and as the Prince of Gondor. And I love my daughters." He sighed. "But I fear that at times I love Mara and Alar more." His voice became choked. "Or at least the memory of them."

Putting a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder, Legolas said, "Do not feel guilty, Aragorn. Your love for your firstborn son and daughter is of a different nature than that for the Gondorian Prince and Princesses."

"Do you think that it has been wrong not to tell them?" Aragorn asked. "Do you think that Eldarion and the girls should know?"

Legolas shook his golden head. "Not now. Someday when they are older and can understand."

Aragorn smiled sadly. "You are truly wise. What would I ever do without you?"

Glancing at the sun climbing up in the sky, Legolas said, "You would miss holding court this morning for one. Were you planning on hearing from your subjects today?"

Aragorn groaned. "I suppose." With Legolas at his side, he stood up and trudged toward the entrance of the White Hall. "Honestly I am not in the mood to pass judgment on anything right now."

"Understandable. But if you want, you have enthusiastic help. Master Brandybuck and Thain Took have expressed their willingness to assist in any way during their time here. As am I, as always."

"The Lord of Ithilien's input is always appreciated," Aragorn replied. "Please tell Merry and Pippin that they are welcome in the White Hall in an hour's time."

Legolas nodded and left Aragorn at the colossal doors of the Citadel. The king looked up at his palace, suddenly longing for the organic arches of Elrond's Last Homely House. But Rivendell had stood silent and empty for many years. There was no going back there.

He let the servants prepare him and dress him in his official raiment, but try as he might, he could not let go of the memories of his missing son and daughter. Since he had gotten Legolas's message about Skywalker's arrival, it seemed like all he did was long to hold his twin children again or see his long-gone lover. The two years that Obi-Wan had lived with him in Rivendell under the name Hyarion had been the best time of his life.

An hour later, Aragorn reluctantly sat on his throne high above the floor of his court, Arwen already seated at his side. He despised being so far above the others in the court. It made him feel falsely superior. Even Legolas, Merry, and Pippin stood below him, flanking Faramir's black throne.

He heard land disputes and construction contracts. One man came forward proposing a more elaborate memorial at the Pelennor. A messenger brought the monthly report from Dol Amroth. It seemed as though the day would never end.

Aragorn had turned to speak quietly with his wife when he heard Faramir say, "Back again?"

"Yes."

Aragorn recognized the voice and looked down to see Jade standing alone in the middle of the hall, still wrapped in the same cloak that she had worn when she arrived. "What business do you have here?" he asked.

"I have come again to ask for the release of my master," she said.

Aragorn sighed and rubbed his temples. "I will hear no more on this."

Jade took another step forward. "Please."

"What could possibly bind a servant so tightly to her master?" Faramir asked.

She glared at him. "I am not a servant!" she said hotly as her temper flared. Throwing back her cloak, she revealed a lightsaber hanging at her belt. "I am Jedi Knight Mara Jade Skywalker and you have wrongfully imprisoned my husband."

Aragorn felt his heart stop. He heard Legolas's sharp gasp and Arwen's murmured shock. It was not possible. But that fiery red hair and those bright green eyes…

Finally, he whispered, "Mara?"


	11. Luke's Release

**DISCLAIMER** I own nothing and no one from canon _Star Wars_ or _Lord of the Rings_.

Luke had been held prisoner before. Talon Karrde had held him captive on Mrkyr. Exar Kun had trapped his spirit on an alternate plane. An ice creature had even frozen him to the ceiling of his cave to save as a future dinner.

Compared to those places, Elessar's dungeon was not a bad place. But the probability that he would remain imprisoned on Arda for the rest of his life made it pretty depressing.

Mara had left to plead for his release again. Luke was trying to be calm and strong for her, but in truth he was worried. They were completely cut off from everything and everyone, including the people who could help get Luke free. If Mara could not convince the King that he should be released, they would never leave Arda again.

"Leia, I'm sorry," he muttered. "I'm so sorry I didn't listen to Anakin's warning."

Talking to his twin when she wasn't there had long since become a habit for him and although he usually was not aware of it, there was some level of Force connection too. But on Arda, even the unconscious bond between them caused a rough buzzing that grated on his senses.

The loud echoing of the prison door opening caught Luke's attention. He looked up and saw King Elessar himself stride in. Mara followed behind him, looking shaken. Luke frowned. Something must have happened to upset her this much.

Mara and Elessar stopped in front of Luke's cell. There were tears in her eyes. "Luke," she began.

"Silence, Mara," the King said sharply.

Luke's spirits sank. They had learned her real name. Now they were as good as lost to the New Republic.

Mara was unusually quiet and stared at the floor. Luke did not like the way she avoided his gaze. He tried to reach out to her, but she had put shields up around her mind. There was no way to get through to her. He frowned. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Luke Skywalker," Elessar addressed him. "You are being held in place of your father, Anakin Skywalker, as punishment for his crime of kidnapping in the year 3018 of the Third Age."

Luke sighed. "May I at least be permitted one question?"

Elessar frowned, but nodded. Luke asked, "I know that kidnapping is a terrible crime. My niece and nephews have been kidnapped before and the ordeal was awful. But how is it a crime worthy of retribution nearly forty years later?"

"Their disappearance brought sorrow into an elven home – a place that should have been only full of joy," Elessar replied curtly.

"So they were elven children?" Luke asked.

Shaking his head, Elessar said, "They were the children of Aragorn son of Arathorn."

That was not a name Luke had heard before. "Who was Aragorn son of Arathorn?"

Mara suddenly stiffened. Beside her, King Elessar's eyes grew distant. "He was a hero. He protected this land."

"And what would Vader – I mean, Anakin have wanted with his children?"  
The King's eyes hardened again. "An order. His master needed a Hand."

Luke nearly staggered. Suddenly everything made sense. This was why his wife had closed off her mind to him. He looked at her. "Mara?" he asked softly.

She shocked him even further by taking the King's hand. "Luke, I'd like you to meet my father, Aragorn Elessar, King of Gondor."

Luke opened and closed his mouth a few times before he trusted himself to speak. Finally he said, "Your father?"

Mara let the shields down and Luke could feel her conflicted happiness. She nodded. "My ada," she said.

"Ada," Luke repeated. Then he grinned. "So you finally found him!"

Mara smiled back. "Thanks to your help."

Luke shrugged. "I do what I can."

Mara turned to her father. "I know you want to punish someone for the kidnapping, but Luke only brought me here to search for you." She stood next to the cell door. "Please. He's done nothing wrong."

Elessar truly looked torn. He looked between Luke and Mara and finally sighed. With a wave of his hand, he had two guards at his side. "Open the door," he said.

The guard had barely moved out of the way before Mara ran to Luke and threw her arms around him. He held her close, relishing the way she felt in his arms. "Try not to get yourself arrested again!" she said.

Luke laughed. "I'll try." Once Mara loosened her hold, he turned to the king and bowed. "Thank you, King Elessar. I know that this means a lot to Mara."

Elessar nodded and suddenly Luke realized how much this man loved his wife. He loved her more than Leia loved Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin. Almost as though Mara reminded him of something else – something long gone. He would have to ask the king about it later.

"We have much to talk about," Elessar was saying to Mara. "There are people who have not seen you in a long time." He looked to Luke. "But first I feel that we must move you to a more suitable dwelling." Then he put his hand to his chest and bowed just slightly. "Please forgive me for your imprisonment."

Luke shook his head. "It was the will of the Force, your highness."

"The Force," Elessar repeated softly. "That's something that I've not heard of in a long time. A long time."

At his words, Luke was struck with a vivid flashback. With uncanny clarity, he felt as though he were sitting in the Jundland Wastes as he had on that day nineteen long years ago when he had gone out looking for a runaway astromech droid. _"Obi-Wan Kenobi,"_ the old hermit had said. _"Obi-Wan. Now that's a name I've not heard in a long time. A long time."_

Mara was looking at him strangely. "Are you okay?" she asked.

He frowned, but nodded. "I just suddenly remembered someone I haven't thought of for a while." It was true. He had not thought of Obi-Wan for many months. "I think it was a vision. Master Yoda taught me that the Force will often show you the past."

A ripple of surprise came from the king at the mention of the old Jedi master, but he said nothing about it. Instead, he beckoned for Mara and Luke to follow him. "Please come with me. Unless of course you would like to stay in my prison."

"We will gladly come with you!" Luke said.

The others laughed. Elessar led them up to the street and toward the Citadel. "Wait," Mara said. "We're staying there?"

Elessar turned to look at her. "Where else would you stay? You are the daughter of the king, Mara. A princess of Gondor."

Luke blinked in surprise, but Mara said nothing. She stayed silent until they had been shown to a lavish set of rooms. "My servants are at your disposal, should you need anything," Elessar said.

"Thank you," Luke replied.

"I will have some robes brought up for you," said Elessar, casting a wary glance at their clothes. "There are some matters that I must attend to, but I will call for you later. There is much we need to talk about." Then he was gone.

Luke watched as Mara sat silently on one of the white carved chairs. "So," he said. "I married a princess. Guess that puts me on the same level as Han now."

When she still said nothing, he went to her side. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not part-Elf," she finally said.

Luke waited for her to elaborate. She didn't. "No, you're not," he said.

Mara sighed. "The Queen is an Elf. She can't be my mother." Then she looked at Luke. "So who is?"

He sat beside her and she leaned heavily against his shoulder. "Your father didn't say anything?" he asked.

Mara shook her head. "Nothing. Nothing about her or Alar, other than that he and I were kidnapped together."

Luke smiled softly into her hair. "So Alar was your brother."

She nodded. Then she twisted her head up to look at him. "Twin brother actually."

Eyes wide, Luke said, "You're kidding!"

"Nope." She sighed. "I just wish I knew who my mother was. Everything seems off."

A familiar weight settled in Luke's chest. "I know what you mean," he said softly.

Suddenly, Mara looked stricken. "Oh Luke, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean – "

"It's okay," he soothed her. "The important thing right now is to find what answers we can here."

She nodded, but Luke could sense that she wasn't quite convinced. Then there was nothing to do but wait for the king to return.


	12. Luke's Learnings

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** It's canon _Lord of the Rings_ that Aragorn and Arwen had several daughters as well as Eldarion. I made up names for them – Maráen, Elgalen, and Tariel.

**DISCLAIMER** I own nothing from _Lord of the Rings _or_ Star Wars_.

Later that evening, Luke and Mara stood awkwardly in the King's receiving room. They both were dressed in Gondorian clothing that had been delivered to their rooms. Legolas was in the room as well, along with Faramir. The Queen was nowhere to be seen.

Legolas came to Mara's side. "I am sorry for how you were both treated at my hand. I should have recognized you, Mara."

Uncomfortably, Mara said, "It has been a long time. I was only a toddler."

The Elf shook his head. "I should have felt it. Please forgive me."

Luke watched the other man, Faramir, curiously. He could sense that the Gondorian did not trust them, although why not was unclear.

Before he could ask, the door behind them opened. The King and Queen came in, followed by three children. Queen Arwen was holding a baby. Luke, Mara, Legolas, and Faramir each bowed.

"We have spoken to the children," the King said. "They would like to meet their sister."

Mara glanced at Luke, who nodded and gave her a little push. The first of the two older girls curtseyed. "I am Maráen, Mara. I am the eldest princess of Gondor."

Mara smiled. "Hello."

The next princess ran to Mara and hugged her around the waist. "I'm Elgalen! That means 'green star.' I'm ten!"

Mara laughed. "Hello Elgalen. I have a niece who is ten. Maybe someday you'll get to meet her."

That seemed to please the girl, who delightedly returned to her siblings. The young Eldarion was next. He smiled shyly. "Hi," he said.

Arwen stepped forward with the wide-eyed baby girl. "And this is Tariel, our city's newest princess."

Legolas and Arwen shared a look, then Legolas took Mara's elbow. "Come. Sit with Arwen and I. Get to know your new family." He did not give her a chance to argue and within a minute, they were gone.

The King looked at Luke and Faramir. He sighed. "There are many things that I must tell you."

He gestured for them to sit down. "What's going on?" Faramir asked. "I had never heard of your other children before a few days ago."

Luke looked back and forth between them. "King Elessar," he began.

But the king put his hand up. "Luke, you are my daughter's husband. Please call me Aragorn."

Nodding, Luke said, "Very well. How much do you know about Mara's life after she was kidnapped?"

Aragorn shifted uncomfortably. "If you're talking about the Emperor's Hand, she told me a little."

Faramir frowned. "What emperor?"

Aragorn was quiet for a long time. Then he looked at Luke. "When I was a child, I was raised in an Elvish colony called Rivendell. I am of the Dunédain, a race of men partially descended from elves and blessed with long lives. Almost forty years ago, a stranger was brought into Rivendell. My foster brothers found him unconscious in the woods and brought him to their father to heal.

"He woke up a few days later. At first he was speaking what sounded like nonsense. He was afraid to go by his real name, so he started going by the elvish name Hyarion."

"Did you ever learn his real name?" asked Luke.

A great sadness settled over Aragorn as he slowly nodded. "His name was Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Luke shook his head in disbelief. "Amazing. He crashed, right?"

Aragorn nodded. "Although I didn't find out any of that until much later."

Glancing between Aragorn and Luke, Faramir put up his hands. "Aragorn, stop. When Legolas sent his message saying that your children's abductor's kin had returned, I wondered if perhaps he meant from Harad or Rhûn. I have heard Legolas speak of travelers from beyond the stars, but I assumed it was elvish legend. Are you saying that – " He looked at Luke. "That it's true?"

Aragorn and Luke both nodded. "Once I learned the truth, Hyarion told me everything," Aragorn continued. Luke was a little surprised to see a tear in his eye. "We loved each other very much. Mara and her twin brother were our children."

"Your children?" Faramir repeated.

Nodding, Aragorn said, "I carried them. I've never heard of that happening before, but the Force works in mysterious ways." He smiled sadly. "Hyarion used to say that."

Luke's mind was reeling. Could this be possible? "So Mara," he said. "My wife Mara is Obi-Wan's daughter?"

"Yes." Aragorn looked confused. "Is that important?"

"He was my first teacher in the ways of the Force," Luke replied. "He was my father's master. After my father turned, Obi-Wan lived as a hermit not far from where I was being raised, to watch over me and protect me from my father finding me. He called himself Ben then."

Aragorn's voice was thick with emotion. "He said that Ben was what Hyarion translated to in his world." He stopped for a minute, as if trying to compose himself. Then he said, "In my heart, I know that he is dead. Can you tell me how he died?"

Luke still remembered that moment as clearly as when it first happened. "In a lightsaber duel with my father." Familiar sorrow washed over him. "He allowed my friends and me to escape."

"Selfless to the last," Aragorn murmured. Then louder he said, "During the two years he was here, he was worried about the war being fought where he had come from."

"The Clone Wars," Luke said.

Shaking his head, Aragorn said, "I don't know. But when someone came to rescue him from the crash, I do know that he felt he had to go back." He looked lost in memory. "Even though it meant leaving me and our twins." His voice regained the edge that Luke had heard before during his hearing. "After Mara and Alar were kidnapped, Hyarion returned once and promised me that he wouldn't stop until he found them. I never saw him again."

Luke was consumed by heavy guilt. Obi-Wan had not kept that promise. He couldn't have kept it because he spent the last nineteen years of his life alone in a hut on Tatooine making sure that Vader never found either of them. "I'm sorry," he finally said.

Aragorn did not acknowledge the apology. Instead he said, "It was Arwen's idea to name our oldest child in memory of one of the twins."

"Maréan after Mara," Luke said. But he frowned. "Aragorn, Mara has told me bits and pieces about her life as the Emperor's Hand, but as far as I know, all of the Hands were female. I don't know what my father would have done with your son."

"I don't either," Aragorn admitted. "He had no ability in the Force. I doubt your father or his Emperor would have had any use for him."

That did not make sense. "They're twins and only one is Force-sensitive?" Luke asked.

Aragorn nodded. "Does that surprise you?"  
"Well my twin sister and I are both Force-sensitive," Luke replied. "And her twin son and daughter are as well."

Aragorn blinked. "You're a twin too? And your twin sister has twins? Just how far back do twins go in your family?"

Luke looked down at the floor. "I was raised by my father's step-brother and his wife. That's all I know about my family. Leia, my twin sister, knows even less. We don't even know our mother's name."

They fell into a depressed silence. After a moment, Luke said, "Mara knows none of this."

Sadly, Aragorn shook his head. "But it's probably time to remind her."

Faramir took the cue and disappeared for a moment. When he returned, Legolas and Mara were behind him. Luke beckoned for her to sit beside him.

Aragorn looked at her intently. "Mara, do you remember your papa?"

Mara looked thrown by the question. She frowned and said slowly, "I think so, sort of. I mean, I think I remember calling someone that. You were Ada and he was Papa and Alar and I loved you both."

Aragorn nodded. "Good. Then it will be easier for you to hear what I have to tell you."

Luke held Mara's hand as Aragorn told her everything from Obi-Wan's crash to his promise to find her. She was very quiet at first. Finally she said, "I'm the wraith-girl." She looked at Luke. "The story Palpatine used to tell me – it was about me all along. And my Jedi father didn't abandon me; Vader kidnapped me."

Her emotions were uncertain. Luke put his arm around her and held her closer. She relaxed a little in his embrace and asked, "What happened to my brother?"

"We don't know," Aragorn said sadly.

Suddenly Luke realized something. "Aragorn, Mara and I must return to our ship as soon as possible," he said.

Aragorn, Mara, and Faramir all looked at him in surprise. "We do?" Mara asked.

"You can't be leaving!" Aragorn said. "Not right after I've discovered my daughter!"

"No, no," Luke assured him. "But Leia – she hasn't heard from us for two months. And I don't know if Obi-Wan ever explained it to you, but your planet has a Force presence so strong that it prevents me from reaching out to her." He smiled wryly. "If she isn't worried sick about me, she's going to be furious."

Aragorn did not look fully convinced. "But you will return?"

Luke nodded. "We'll fly the ship here. It will take a standard hour instead of days."

Aragorn and Faramir looked impressed. "Very well," Aragorn said. "We will set out for Eriador tomorrow. Then when we return, we shall begin plans for your wedding."

Luke and Mara shared a look. "But Ada," Mara said, "Luke and I are already married."

"Not by Gondorian law." He smiled. "You would deny me the pleasure of seeing my oldest daughter marry?"

Mara blushed and smiled back. "Of course not."

Aragorn stood up. "Then it's settled. Not get some rest tonight. You know how long of a journey it will be."

They nodded and stood up. Luke bowed his head. "Thank you, Aragorn. And I'm sorry."

The King frowned, but simply nodded. They bid goodnight to Faramir and Legolas and headed back up to their rooms.

Servants had brought food up for them, but Mara ignored it and went to the window to watch the sun setting. Luke came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Are you okay?" he murmured in her ear.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi was my father," she said. Then she chuckled dryly. "No wonder Vader never liked me. He hated Kenobi."

All of a sudden she spun around in his arms and kissed him deeply. "You've been out of prison all day and we've hardly had any alone time," she whispered as she slid the outer robe off of his shoulders. "We're in a beautiful bedroom in an exotic alien palace." She slid her hands down his chest, untying lacings as she went. "Just the two of us."

Luke grinned. "What about making me sleep alone?"

"Oh shut up!" she replied. Soon, the two of them left a trail of discarded clothing between the window and the bed. Dinner went untouched.


	13. Mara's Past

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** This chapter and the next were two of my favorites to write. I hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER** I own nothing canon from _Lord of the Rings_ or _Star Wars_.

Mara was very grateful to see five animals waiting for them the next morning. Her father and the two diminutive aliens, Merry and Pippin, were waiting for her and Luke at the front gates of Minas Tirith.

"Good morning," Aragorn said.

"Good morning, Ada," Mara replied. "You're coming with us?"

He nodded. "You need a guide. And while Master Brandybuck and Master Took are more than capable, I had hoped that we could make one stop on the journey back to your ship."

Mara shrugged. "Sure." She walked up to one of the large creatures. "What is this?" she asked.

"A horse," Aragorn said. He gestured to the smaller ones. "And those are ponies. They are the same family, but different species of animals."

The horse whinnied softly and bumped Mara's shoulder with its nose. She laughed softly. Aragorn offered her a hand and helped her up onto the animal's back. Once she was settled, he turned to Luke. "Can you climb up okay?"

Mara smirked as Luke nodded and used the Force to vault himself gracefully onto the horse. She had seen him use that trick many times before.

Her father, on the other hand, was very impressed. "I never saw Hyarion do that," he remarked.

Soon the metallic gates opened and the small band was on their way. Riding the horse was definitely strange and it was a little uncomfortable, but Mara decided that she enjoyed it far more than walking.

They passed many of the same places as on their first journey mere days before, although on horseback the trip went twice as fast. Merry and Pippin chatted happily with Luke, both seeming glad that he was not the bad guy they originally thought.

That left Mara and Aragorn. Mara found that she was suddenly shy and nervous around him. What was she supposed to say?

Aragorn was the one to speak first. "Eldarion and the girls are quite taken with you," he said. "Especially Elgalen."

Mara smiled. "They are all wonderful. I hope that Luke's sister and her family can make it here for the wedding ceremony. My niece Jaina and Elgalen would get along, I think. I mean," she added quickly, "if that's okay."

"Of course."

There was another silence, but this one not quite so awkward. "We named Maréan in memory of you," Aragorn said softly. He looked at her. "It had been so long. I didn't think I would ever see you again."

Mara nodded. "I know."

"Nineteen years ago, I knew somehow that Hyarion had died. I knew that I would never see him again." He looked at her. "But I never believed that you or your brother were dead. I knew if I was patient, we would meet again."

She smiled, then lost herself for a minute in a memory. "Nineteen years ago," she said. "Yes, it would have been nineteen. That was the year the Death Star blew up." She remembered a day – an unexplained feeling of sadness. "I felt his death too," she said. "Although then I didn't know what it was."

"He loved you so much," Aragorn said. "Often he would spend days with you while I cared for your brother. I can't touch the Force, Mara. Your papa wanted to make sure that your abilities developed the right way."

Frowning, Mara asked, "What about my brother? What about his abilities?"

Aragorn shook his head. "Alar was like me. He couldn't touch the Force."

For some reason, the fact that her twin brother had no Jedi potential hurt Mara. It made her feel more alone than before she knew that she had a family. She looked at Luke. Both he and Leia could feel the Force. Both Jacen and Jaina were training as Jedi. Why were she and her twin brother so different?

Even with the horses, the trip was long. The landscape of Arda was varied and beautiful, but Mara looked forward to being able to fly her ship again.

In less than a month, they had recrossed the snow-capped mountain range. Aragorn had called them the Misty Mountains. He took them on a slightly different trail than the one Legolas had chosen.

Mara felt a deep sense of peace as they traveled down into a secluded valley. She squinted and motioned to Luke. "Look down there," she said, pointing down near the river. "I think there's a house there."

"There is," Aragorn said. "Lord Elrond's Last Homely House."

"Rivendell!" Pippin piped up.

The names struck Mara suddenly. "Rivendell?" she asked.

Aragorn looked at her and nodded. "Rivendell. It was also known as Imladris."

They continued in silence. After a few minutes, the band of five stood in the fading empty courtyard. Mara stared at the carved designs and graceful archways. "I've been here before," she murmured.

"Yes," Aragorn replied.

But Mara did not hear him. She turned to Luke. "This is the house from my dream!"

Aragorn gently took her hand and led her up a crumbling flight of stairs. "You were born here, Mara."

She stared at him, her mouth open. "Born here?"

"Mmhmm." He gestured down the hall. "Follow me."

He led her to a closed door. It creaked when he opened it, as though even before the house had been abandoned, the room had been kept shut up.

A wave of memories hit her the second she stepped through the doorway. She was young and her brother was with her. He had dark hair like Aragorn. There was a doll in her hand. "This was my room."

"Your playroom."

Mara looked back at him. "I had a doll?"

He smiled. "Elladan made it for you. You met him and Elrohir that night you wandered into my garden." He glanced around the room. "There is something I'd like to show your husband, if you'd like to stay up here and look around some more."

She shook her head. "No. I don't – it's a little discomforting here," she admitted.

They met Luke and the hobbits back in the courtyard. Luke must have sensed her unease, for he sent a gentle mental caress and laced his fingers through hers. Then they both followed Aragorn into the woods.

Luke cut a path with his lightsaber where Aragorn indicated. Not too far through the trees was a clearing. And at the edge of the clearing was a hulking mass crisscrossed with planets and vines.

Approaching it slowly, Luke suddenly gasped. "By the Force," he whispered.

"Luke?" Mara asked. "What is it?"

He looked at her. "It's an Old Republic fighter. This must have been Obi-Wan's ship!"

Aragorn nodded. "It was."

Luke brushed away the vegetation clinging to the hull. "I can't believe he survived this crash." Then he looked at a small stone structure with a vaguely familiar shape. "What is this?"

Sadly, Aragorn said, "It was a tomb. Hyarion had a mechanical friend who was trying to fix his ship. After we returned from Lothlórien, he was dead. His power was gone."

Luke smiled. "And when Obi-Wan left, you found the tomb open and the mechanical friend gone?"

Again, Aragorn nodded. "Yes. Why the grin?"

"The Force works in mysterious ways," Luke said.

Wryly, Aragorn replied, "So I've been told."

Casting a glance at Mara, Luke gestured to the tomb. "Obi-Wan's friend was a droid called Artoo-Detoo, yes?"

Aragorn nodded. "He was excited for me to meet him. I was never able to."

"You may yet have that chance," Luke said. "Artoo belongs to me now. He's with my sister on Coruscant at the moment." Then Mara felt his momentary panic. "Oh no, Leia! I'm sorry Aragorn, but I need to get back to our ship as soon as possible. My sister is going to kill me."

Aragorn laughed. "All right."

They met Merry and Pippin back in the courtyard and mounted the horses. It was an easy, steady ride from Rivendell, but Aragorn suddenly halted the party at a wide river. Mara frowned. "What's wrong?"

He indicated the river. "This is the Brandywine. It is the border of the Shire."

She frowned. "So?"

"Men are not allowed in the Shire," Luke muttered. He looked at Aragorn. "Right? Legolas told us that the day he arrested me."

Solemnly, Aragorn nodded. "It was for the protection of the hobbits. Even I do not break the rule."

"But Ada," Mara protested. "Our ship is in there."

"I know." He sighed. Then he looked sternly at Luke and Mara. "Stay on your horses. Board your ship directly from their backs. Do not set foot on the ground. Can you do that?"

They nodded. Aragorn turned to Merry and Pippin. "Is that acceptable?"

The hobbits looked at each other for a moment, then nodded. "Acceptable," Merry said.

"What about the horses?" Mara asked. "We can't take them on the ship with us."

"They will find their way back to Minas Tirith," Aragorn said.

Mara was more impressed by the beautiful creatures by the minute. But then she frowned. "What about you?"

"I will meet you back in Gondor."

Luke shook his head. "That's ridiculous. It will take you weeks to get back." He looked at Mara, who nodded. "We'll land just outside the Shire and then head for Gondor."

Aragorn raised an eyebrow. "You want me to fly? In a ship that goes out beyond the sky?"

Luke chuckled. "We won't go beyond the sky today. But we would be back in Gondor within a few hours."

With a sigh and a doubtful glance at the sky, Aragorn said, "All right. I'll wait for you here."

Mara grinned. "We'll see you soon!" Then she and Luke followed Merry and Pippin across the bridge.


	14. Leia's Anguish

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** Wonder what was going on back in the _Star Wars_ 'verse while Luke and Mara have been stranded on Arda? Here you go!

**DISCLAIMER** I own nothing canon from either _Star Wars _or _Lord of the Rings_.

Leia lay still on her bed facing the wall. Han and Chewbacca were pacing nervously around the living room, as they always did when she shut herself in the bedroom. They were worried about her – she could sense that – but she didn't care. Another tear ran down her cheek and onto the pillow.

Luke was gone. Mara, too. One moment they were there and then she had felt her twin brother swallowed up by the Force and disappear.

That was nearly three months before. Han and Chewie had raced home as soon as they got her hysterical message, but there was no consoling her.

She knew that the entire Republic was mourning with her, especially those who had fought with them in the Rebellion. Wedge, Lando, Admiral Ackbar, and even Mon Mothma had tried to come see her in the weeks following her tearful address to the New Republic, but she refused all of them. That was the last time that she had shown her face in public. Since then, she had done little more than lie in bed and grieve.

None of them knew the pain she felt. She appreciated their support, but their presence did not help. They had lost a friend, an ally, and one of the New Republic's greatest heroes. She had lost her twin brother. There was a raw wound in her heart that no amount of time would heal.

There was a low knock and the door opened. "Mom?" came a soft voice.

Leia sat up and turned to see Jacen and Jaina standing in the doorway. They were holding hands, which she knew they only still did when they were particularly upset. Jaina sniffed and a tear slipped down her cheek.

The Solo twins had bonded with their Uncle Luke when they were toddlers. Luke's spirit had been knocked out of his body and the two-and-a-half-year-old Jacen and Jaina were the only ones able to connect with him. They were taking his death hard.

Leia opened her arms and let them curl up on either side of her on the bed. For a long time, none of them said anything. Then finally Jacen said, "I miss him, Mom."

Choking back a sob, Leia tightened her arms around him and replied, "I know, sweetie. I do too."

"What are we supposed to do now?" Jaina asked plaintively.

"I don't know," Leia admitted tearfully. "I guess we just have to find a way to keep his memory alive. Kyp and the other Knights can continue the Academy." She took a deep breath, trying to steady her voice. "He'd want that."

Jaina began crying softly. Leia felt Jacen mentally reach out to comfort his sister and her grief came back fresh. Luke would never do that for her again.

"Why don't you two check on Anakin?" she said after a minute. "Make sure he's okay."

Reluctantly, the twins got up and headed for the door. Leia was left alone. She was just about to lie down again when her personal comm unit began flashing. The pattern indicated that it was urgent.

She sighed and wiped the tears away. She had no interest in talking with anyone, but she was still the Chief of State. "Organa Solo," she said as she flicked on the image pad.

"Leia?"

Her heart skipped a beat and her breath caught as she looked at the image of Luke on the holo. Then she narrowed her eyes. "Whoever you are, this isn't funny!"

The image frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"This is a really sick joke," Leia snapped, tears welling up in her eyes. "And when I find out who you are, I swear you're going to spend the rest of your life in prison!"

"Leia, what are you talking about? It's me. It's Luke."

A tiny flutter of hope rose in her chest, but she quashed it and shook her head. "Luke is dead."

The image looked shocked. "Dead? I'm not dead!"

The flutter came back, stronger this time. "But he disappeared into the Force. I felt it!"

"Leia, I swear to you, I'm not dead!"

She was going to regret this. "Prove it."

Luke's image cocked his head. "Prove what?"

"Prove that you're who you say you are."

"Okay," he said slowly. "I was late to your wedding."

The hope faded again. "Everyone knows that."

"Fine," he retorted. "What about the time you kissed me in the med bay on Hoth? Only Han, Chewie, Threepio, and _I_ would know that."

Leia cringed. Kissing her twin brother, even if they didn't know at the time, was not one of her favorite memories. Then she suddenly burst into tears. "Luke Skywalker, I am going to kill you!"

Luke gave her a sheepish grin. "I thought I was already dead?"

"Don't you dare joke with me right now! Where the Hell have you been?"

"I'm on Arda," Luke replied. "I'm so sorry I haven't contacted you before now. I've been kind of tied up."

Leia frowned. "Meaning…?"

The sheepish grin came back. "I got arrested."

She snorted. "Good job."

"Arda has no technology," Luke said. "And the Force is so distorted here that I can barely sense the people outside the ship." Then he smiled. "But we found Mara's father."

She was able to smile back. "Really?"

Luke nodded. "There's so much to tell you, but this link won't last much longer. How soon can you get here?"

"To Arda?"

Luke nodded again. "Mara's father wants us to be married by their laws. I want you and Han and the kids to be here."

"Hold on." Leia ran to the door and flung it open. "Han, get the _Falcon_ ready!" she shouted. Then she returned to the holo. "We'll be there as soon as possible."

"I'll send the coordinates to the _Falcon_," Luke said. "You'll see a walled city – land in the field by the river."

Leia nodded. "Okay." Tears gathered in her eyes again. "I can't believe you're really alive. I missed you so much!"

He smiled. "I missed you too. When I was in that cell, I was afraid that I'd never see any of you again."

The image began to waver. "Luke, the signal's dying," Leia said. "We'll leave as soon as the ship's ready. I love you, little brother."

He grinned. "I love you too, little sister."

Then the connection went black. Leia leapt to her feet and ran to where Han and Chewbacca were looking very confused in the living room. She threw herself into Han's arms. "He's alive!" she cried into his shoulder.

Han pulled her back enough to see her face. "What?" he asked in disbelief. "You mean – "

She nodded happily and grinned. "Luke's alive! But we have to get the _Falcon_ ready. We have to get to Arda for Luke's wedding!"

Frowning, Han said, "But sweetheart, Luke's already married."

Leia gave no reply, instead running to hug Chewbacca. "He's alive, Chewie!"

Chewbacca hugged her back, but growled a question. Again Leia did not answer. Instead she headed down the hall.

All three children were in Anakin's bedroom. They all frowned when they saw her in the doorway. "Mom?" Jacen asked. "What is it?"

"Your Uncle Luke is alive!" Leia told them.

At first none of them said anything. Then Jacen looked at her solemnly. "Uncle Luke died, Mom. With Aunt Mara, three months ago. We felt it. We all felt it."

Firmly, Leia shook her head. "I just talked to him. They're alive on Arda and they want us to meet them there."

She could feel their disbelief, so she went and sat on Anakin's bed. He immediately climbed into her lap, while the twins sat on either side of her. "Your Uncle Luke has taught you all to trust in the Force."

The kids all nodded. Leia glanced up to see Han and Chewie listening in the doorway. "Well," she continued, turning back to her sons and daughter. "The Force has helped bring your uncle back to us." She hugged Anakin and grinned. "And now he's sent us coordinates to meet him."

Chewbacca growled questioningly. Han looked at him and shrugged. Then he said, "I guess I'll go start up the _Falcon_."

Leia nodded. "We'll start getting packed."


	15. Luke's Family

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** Again, I switched viewpoints in this chapter toward the end. I wrote the little interlude with Mara after the story was finished and this seemed to be the best place to put it, even though the POV changed.

**DISCLAIMER** I own nothing from _Star Wars_ or _Lord of the Rings._

Lightning crackled in the sky above Minas Tirith. Luke, Legolas, and Aragorn stood in the Court of the Fountain watching the energy in the air. "A ship is coming," Legolas said.

Aragorn nodded. "The sky raged like that every time Hyarion came."

A familiar round shape appeared through the hazy clouds. Luke grinned. "It's Leia and Han."

Moments later, he had descended through the spiraling city and was crossing the wide fields that surrounded the city to where the _Millennium Falcon_ was setting down. He shielded his eyes from the engines' heat with his artificial right hand. Then he looked back just in time to see the blur of a flight suit before Leia launched herself into his arms.

After a minute of nearly squeezing the breath out of him, Leia pulled away and beat on his chest. "Don't you ever do that to me again!" she cried.

Luke smiled and hugged her again. "I'm so sorry, Leia. I never thought you'd think I was dead."

She finally let him go, only for Luke to find himself in a bone-crushing hug from Han. "Uh, hi Han," he said into his brother-in-law's jacket.

"You had us all real worried, kid," Han said, stepping back. "Especially – "

Luke was nearly knocked over as three smaller bodies rushed him. "The twins and Anakin," Han finished.

"Uncle Luke, you're alive!" Anakin said.

"We missed you so much!" Jaina said.

"We're so happy you're here!" Jacen finished.

Luke chuckled. "I'm glad to see you guys too."

Chewbacca and the droids were making their way across the field. Once they had all gathered around Luke, he turned toward the massive city. "Ready?"

Han whistled. "You know, I've been to a lot of places, but this is something else."

Luke smirked as the gates slowly opened. Aragorn and Legolas were waiting in the courtyard. Luke turned to take Leia's hand and brought her up next to him. "This is my twin sister, Leia Organa Solo, Chief of State of the New Republic and Princess of Alderaan."

Aragorn and Legolas both bowed their heads. "I am Legolas Thranduilion, Prince of Eryn Lasgalen and Lord of Southern Ithilien," Legolas said. "And this is Aragorn Elessar, King of the Reunited Kingdom."

Leia too bowed her head. "This is my husband, Captain Han Solo," she said. "And our children, Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin."

Luke watched Aragorn flinch at the name and felt the wave of unrelenting anger. He could see in Leia's eyes that she felt it, too. 'I will explain everything later,' he thought.

She seemed to accept that. "This is Chewbacca," she continued, "our family's most trusted friend. And finally our droids, See-Threepio and Artoo-Detoo."

Aragorn grinned and approached Artoo. Once he was in front of the droid, he dropped to one knee. "It is very good to see you working, my little friend."

Artoo whistled a reply. Aragorn smiled again and stood up to face the others. "Please follow me."

He led them up the spiraling streets as the metal gates closed behind them. Luke had learned that the material was called mithril and it was rumored to be nearly indestructible. The idea fascinated him.

Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin, however, were fascinated by the entire city. They stared open-mouthed at the buildings and streets that seemed to grow right out of the mountain. "Where's all the speeders, Mom?" Anakin asked.

"No speeders here," Jacen told his younger brother. Then he turned around. "Right, Uncle Luke?"

Luke smiled. "Right. No droids either."

All three children turned around. "No droids?" Jaina asked, incredulous. "How do they get anything done?"

To their surprise, Aragorn laughed and stopped. At his gesture, the kids gathered around him. "We've lived our whole lives on Arda with no droids," he told them.

Anakin blinked solemnly at him. "You mean you've never had droids?"

Aragorn shook his head. "Never."

"So you mean you have to do stuff like clean and garden all by yourself?" Jacen asked, a little put off by the idea.

Laughing again, Aragorn said, "Well I have people who do that for me. You see, I'm the King here."

That did not seem to impress the Solos. "Our mom's a Princess," Jaina said.

"I know," Aragorn replied. "And I suppose that makes you three Princes and a Princess."

Sadly, they shook their heads. Jacen glanced at Leia, then lowered his voice. "We can't be Princes and Princesses now. Alderaan is gone."

Luke felt the wave of old familiar sorrow and gently reached out to console his sister. Her happiness at his mental touch was stronger than normal. He looked at her curiously, but said nothing.

They were led through the Court of the Fountain and into the Citadel. Arwen was there, accompanied by Mara and the three Gondorian Princesses. "Aunt Mara!" shrieked the Solo children as they ran across the White Hall and launched themselves at her.

Mara met Luke's eyes and smiled. "Hi kids," she said.

"Do you mind if I talk to my sister alone for a minute?" Luke asked Aragorn quietly.

He shook his head. "Not at all. Please use the private chamber." He indicated the door to the left of the dais.

"Thank you," Luke said with a slight bow. Then he took Leia's hand. "Follow me," he said softly.

Once they were alone in the small room, Leia hugged him fiercely again. "Thank you," she said.

He frowned. "For what?"

"For your comfort before." Tears welled up in her eyes again. "While you were gone, I could sense Jacen and Jaina doing that for each other and I thought I would never feel it again."

Luke brushed one of the tears off of her cheek. "Well I'm here again."

Hesitantly, Leia nodded. "It's just taking me a little bit to realize that." She took a deep breath. "So when do we meet Mara's father?"

"You already did," he replied.

She frowned. "You don't mean – the King?"

Luke nodded. "But there's more. Mara has no mother."

Sadly, Leia asked, "Dead?"

"No." Luke said. "Mara has never had a mother. She and her twin brother were the biological children of two fathers."

Leia opened her mouth, but then closed it without saying anything. Finally, she asked, "Is that even possible?"

"Aragorn has a small amount of Elvish blood," Luke said. "Elves were born out of the Force, just like this whole planet. If her other father was strong in the Force in a different way – "

"Her other father was a Jedi," Leia interrupted.

Reluctantly, Luke nodded. "A Jedi Master."

Leia looked at him for a long time and Luke knew she could feel his conflicted thoughts. She shook her head slowly. "I don't believe it."

Luke nodded. "It was Obi-Wan."

"Wow." Then with a smirk, she added, "So I guess our father wasn't the only Jedi to have children."

He sighed. "Apparently not."

Leia looked at him critically. "Luke, why do you feel so guilty?"

He looked into her brown eyes and knew that beyond anyone else in the universe, he could tell her anything. "When Mara and her brother Alar were still little, our father and Senator Organa finally found Obi-Wan stranded here. He left his family without even saying goodbye."

Leia squeezed his hand. "But you don't have anything to do with that."

Pulling his hand away, Luke said, "Then a few months later, who should show up but my father masquerading as a friend. He kidnapped Mara and Alar. That's why Aragorn reacted when you introduced Anakin to him. That's why I was arrested when we landed. The name Anakin Skywalker is hated here."

She looked deeply disturbed. Luke knew that she knew he only referred to Anakin as his father and not theirs when he was especially upset. "Luke, you can't blame yourself for the things _our_ father did," she said. "It will drive you crazy."

He shook his head. "That's not it. Obi-Wan came back as soon as he realized that his kids had been taken. Do you know what he did?"

Leia shook her head.

"He promised Aragorn that he would find Mara and Alar and bring them back or die trying."

Understanding dawned on Leia's face. "Only he didn't," she said. "He lived on Tatooine and watched over you."

Luke nodded miserably. "If it wasn't for me, Mara and her brother might have been brought back to Arda years ago."

"Or they might not have been," Leia said. "Even if Obi-Wan had found Mara years ago, do you think the Emperor would have given her up?"

"No," Luke admitted.

Leia nodded firmly. "Right. And Alar – what became of him?"

With a shrug, Luke said, "No one knows." His glare darkened just a little. "No one except Vader."

Leia sighed. "Again, little brother, you look at everything the hard way."

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

Smirking, she said, "Well I am Chief of State."

He grinned and hugged her. "Thank you, Leia."

After a minute, she pulled away and frowned. "Are you okay?"

Luke could feel his eyes begin to tear up. "I was afraid that I would never see you again," he admitted.

She half-smiled. "That's supposed to be my line."

"I'm serious!" he said. "Aragorn gave me a life sentence. And there were moments when I was in my jail cell that my faith in the Force failed. I thought that I would never see you or anyone else again."

She gave him a warm smile. "Even Jedi Masters are allowed a moment of weakness. You'd only really be weak if you acted on it."

Luke smirked. "How did you get to be so wise?"

"I have a smart brother." Leia took a step back toward the White Hall. "But we don't want to keep the others waiting any longer."

They rejoined the Royal Family, where Leia was introduced to Arwen, Maréan, Elgalen, Eldarion, and Tariel. True to Mara's prediction, Elgalen and Jaina were sitting together, swapping stories about their homes.

Mara came to Luke's side. "Are you okay?" she asked.

He nodded and wrapped his arms around her. "Now I am."

Later that evening, when all of the guests had been given rooms and the joy that Luke and Leia were radiating had abated as they each fell asleep, Mara stood out on the private balcony attached to her and Luke's bedroom. Minas Tirith sprawled out below her, while the still-unfamiliar pattern of stars stretched above.

Slowly, she turned the slim handle of her first lightsaber over and over in her hands. It had been a last-minute feeling that led her to bring it – she had made her own long ago – but now she understood why the Force had urged her to have it with her this time.

It had been Luke's first gift to her, not long after they had met. She smirked ruefully. Of course, that was after his clone had almost killed her with it. His original lightsaber, given to him by Obi-Wan Kenobi at the beginning of his training. And Obi-Wan had taken it from Anakin Skywalker.

The man who had kidnapped her.

She squeezed the handle angrily, hating the idea that she had any sort of connection to the monster who had stolen her life. Part of her wanted to run to the ruins of Osgiliath and fling the weapon into the river she had come to know as the Anduin.

But then she took a deep, calming breath and called to mind the positive. Luke had given it to her even though it was very important to him. For nearly twenty years, it had been taken care of by Obi-Wan, her father. It may have been made by Anakin Skywalker, but much better people had been guarding over it since.

From the room behind her, she could sense Luke starting to wake up. She returned the lightsaber to her pack that she had gotten off the _Jade Sabre_, then climbed into bed beside her husband and snuggled deep into his half-asleep embrace.


	16. Luke's Wedding Day

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** Apparently I suck at alternating POVs, because this one ended up in Luke's also. Sorry! Also sorry this chapter is sort of short. The Gondorian wedding ceremony I made up for another story that I wrote ("A Silver Glass Tomorrow") but I figured I'd just reuse it here, with a few improvisations by Aragorn given the odd circumstances.

**DISCLAIMER** I own nothing from _Star Wars _or _Lord of the Rings._

They all stayed in Minas Tirith for another month while plans were made for the wedding. At Aragorn's request, several guests were coming from various realms and had long journeys.

Legolas, Faramir, and the twins Elladan and Elrohir were already in Minas Tirith. The first to arrive for the wedding were Faramir's wife Éowyn and their teenage son Elboron. Soon after, Éowyn's brother, King Éomer of Rohan, his wife Queen Lothiriel, and the young Prince Elfwine joined them at Aragorn's palace. Another day brought Legolas and Aragorn's old friend Gimli – a new alien race called a dwarf.

The last to arrive was the party from the Shire. Merry came with his wife Estella. Pippin came with his wife Diamond and their son Faramir. Luke was curious as to the connection between the hobbit and the stern Steward of Gondor.

Merry and Pippin were joined by another hobbit named Sam, who was clearly held in high regard by all those assembled in Aragorn's city. Sam was accompanied by his wife Rosie and their thirteen children. The people of Gondor opened their arms to the Shirefolk in a way that Luke had never seen before.

Eventually the day of the ceremony arrived. Han took great delight in laughing at his brother-in-law as Luke paced around his room. Finally, Luke glared at him. "What is so funny?"

"You're already married!" Han cried. "What are you so nervous about?"

"Last time, I wasn't married by a King!"

Han started laughing again. Luke sighed and sank into a chair opposite him. "You know, you're not helping."

"Oh come on, kid!" Han grinned. "I haven't seen you nervous since…" He thought for a minute. "Since the Battle of Yavin. Let me enjoy it!"

Luke threw him a dark look, but then gave him a reluctant smile. "Fine."

They lapsed into silence, Luke brooding with his head in his hands and Han still chuckling. Then there was a tap on the door. "Yes?" said Luke, looking up.

The door opened and Legolas stood in the doorway. He wore a silver crown woven into his golden hair and was dressed in clothing finer than any Luke had ever seen. Suddenly Luke understood what it meant to be an Elven prince.

"Are you ready?" Legolas asked.

Luke glanced down at his own elegant robes, courtesy of Aragorn, and nodded. "I guess so."

Han got up and crossed to Luke's side, clapping him on the shoulder. "He's a little nervous."

Legolas tilted his head quizzically. "But you're already married, are you not?"  
"That's what I said!" Han replied. "Come on, kid."

The wedding was being held in the Court of the Fountain. Aragorn stood waiting for them out near the point that looked over the surrounding fields. Separately, Luke and Mara were led up to kneel before him.

"People of Gondor and esteemed visitors," Aragorn began. "Here we have come to bear witness to a great union. Mara Jade, long lost Princess of Gondor and woman of the stars, here kneels before me. Beside her is Luke Skywalker, Master of those who are known as Jedi. They wish to be joined as one by the grace of the Valar and under the laws of he who now rules the Kingdom of Gondor. Here in Minas Tirith will they be joined."

At the King's gesture, they both stood and joined hands. "You each must promise to each other your love, devotion, and friendship for as long as you both shall live," Aragorn said.

Luke squeezed Mara's hand and thought, 'You know you will always have those things from me.'

He felt her wry amusement. 'We're supposed to say that out loud, you know.'

"Turn and face each other," Aragorn said. Luke and Mara did so. "Now Luke, please repeat this vow after me.

"I will love only you until the end of days, when the darkness covers all that is light. Then I will be with you – " Suddenly Aragorn looked very sad. "In the Force forever."

Luke felt for the King, who clearly still mourned Obi-Wan after the many years, but as he repeated the vow, his attention was solely on Mara. At her father's command, she too recited the vow.

Aragorn looked at the crowd and announced, "With this vow, let it be known that Luke and Mara have promised to love one another until the end of all things and beyond. Is there anyone who objects to this union?"

He was met by silence. From a velvet cushion beside him, he lifted a delicate necklace from which hung a pendent. "This, Mara, is the White Tree of Gondor etched onto a star." Aragorn placed it around her neck. "Here you bear the symbol of your marriage. May you wear it with joy and love in your heart."

Finally, Aragorn put a hand on each of their foreheads, closed his eyes, and whispered, "Holy Valar, please see that their souls are now as one." Then to the crowd he said, "In the eyes of the Valar and all who bear witness here, Luke and Mara are now joined!"

Luke looked at his wife – his beautiful fiery wife – and kissed her. All around them, the crowd cheered.


	17. Mara's Promise

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** Here ends part two of the Arda Trilogy – part three will be coming soon!

**DISCLAIMER** I own nothing from either _Lord of the Rings_ or _Star Wars_.

The heat coming from the engines of the _Millennium Falcon_ and the _Jade Sabre_ made the fields outside of Minas Tirith shimmer. Luke, Mara, Leia, Han, and the others had stayed for a week after the wedding, but the New Republic needed them back. Luke had been away from his Academy for over four months.

Jaina and Elgalen were distraught at the idea of being separated. "I would you could stay," Elgalen said, her lip trembling.

Jaina's eyes lit up. "Hey, maybe I – "

"No," said Han firmly.

Pouting again, Jaina said, "Great. I'm stuck with my stupid brothers again."

"I wish I had more brothers," Elgalen said thoughtfully.

Jaina shook her head. "No you don't. All they'd do is gang up on you and tease you."

Elgalen frowned. "Then I'd just teach back. That's what I do when Maráen teases me."

"But she's a girl," Jaina pointed out. "How do you tease a boy?"

"The same." Then the Gondorian princess grinned. "How about we write to each other about all the dumb things our siblings do?"

Crestfallen, Jaina shook her head. "We can't do that. Who would we get them to each other?"

Elgalen suddenly looked upset. "You mean you're never coming back?"

Jaina frowned. "No, I am! I mean, I don't know when, but I'll definitely come back someday."

Elgalen smiled again. "Well then just hold onto your letters and I'll hold onto mine and then the next time you come here, we'll give them to each other."

The two girls hugged each other. Mara watched her niece and her half-sister fondly. Then sadly, she turned to where her father stood with Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen, and the other children. "Ada," she said softly.

Aragorn just looked at her for a long moment, saying nothing. He hugged her tightly.

In all of her life, Mara could not remember ever being held like that before. The love that she felt from Aragorn was unconditional. She suddenly understood the kind of love that Luke had for his niece and nephews or that Leia mourned for since Organa's death on Alderaan.

"I love you," she said. It surprised her to hear it, but as soon as the words were out, a peaceful feeling settled over her.

"I love you, too, Mara. Having you back in my life has been the greatest gift the Valar could possibly have given me."

Mara could hear a soft note of sadness in his voice. She took his hands in hers. "I will find him, Ada," she said.

Aragorn looked at the ground. Behind him, Legolas and the twins of Elrond shared a troubled looked. "I've heard that promise before," Aragorn said quietly.

Mara felt a wave of guilt from Luke. "I don't care what was promised or when, Ada," she said. "Papa tried his hardest. I really believe that he must have. But there were other things going on that he couldn't control."

She looked back at Luke, then at where Leia and Han were herding their children up the _Falcon_'s boarding ramp. "Besides," she said, "I have people who will do anything to help me. I won't have to do it alone like Papa."

Meeting her eyes again, Aragorn said, "I couldn't bear to see you suffer his fate."

"I'm not going to die," Mara said firmly. "Luke would never let anything happen to me."

Briefly, Aragorn looked at Luke and nodded. "I know."

"I will find Alar," Mara said. "And then he and I will both come back."

Father and daughter shared one last hug. Then she said goodbye to her siblings and Arwen and finally the three male Elves. Elladan and Elrohir bowed deeply and each kissed her hand. Legolas looked at her sadly and simply said, "Good luck."

She and Luke headed toward her ship. "We'll be back soon," she said.

Aragorn nodded. "Please."

"Hey Master Skywalker!" came Han's sardonic voice. "You nearly ready?"

Luke and Mara both laughed. "We'd better go," he said quietly.

She nodded and reluctantly let Luke lead her onto the ship. In a blaze of engine fire, the _Jade Sabre_ and the _Millennium Falcon_ lifted off and shot into the atmosphere.

Mara watched as Arda fell away beneath them. "Don't worry, love," Luke said beside her. "We'll be back."

She nodded and turned her eyes back to a familiar sight – the stars and the blackness of space. Finally, she said, "Let's go find my brother."


End file.
